Burning Cold
by a-summer-day
Summary: A mere she-wolf living in the wake of a tyrant's rule over the werewolves. Restricted and misunderstood she lives in a life she calls normal. But just a small venture into the woods leads to a discovery. Secrets unravel, things she couldn't have imagined transpire, relationships build up, and then tear down and she finds something inside of her she can't control. /au. auslly. oc.
1. Chapter 1

**The Werewolve AU I promised you guys? Yeah that one-It's here! I hope you guys like it. I'm kind of nervous.**

**Also I'm just saying but this is all fiction. I'm sorry if what in this story doesn't match what you think about Supernatural things but fiction is fiction, meaning it's made up. If you have any questions just review or PM me. **

**Also XD I had no idea we were supposed to reply to reviews! So I am so sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews for my last story. I will for this one though, I promise!**

**Review please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**December 2, 2013; Northwood Pack**

The moon shines bright and proud, giving the snow covered grounds a silvery glow.

The landscape has a different vibe today. Calm and relaxed, with a gentle breeze swinging in from time to time. It is the time right after a cold blizzard. The forest, acres of vast land traveled on by all kinds of werewolves is now covered in snow.

It looks so inviting, it's almost as if calling me. My name traveling from the breeze the forest is giving.—But sadly, I'm forbidden to ever go beyond pack territory, Alpha Bale's orders.

Sighing I sit up from my spot on the old oak tree, and with an easy leap, I land on the ground, feet firm in the snow.

Tonight everyone is buzzing in nervous anticipation, it is the Silver Moon Meeting. One that happens only once a year, where all the pack's leaders—only in this area of course—meet at a certain place, and come to a sort of agreement, a pact per se.

My pack; the Northwood Pack, has been around for decades the least. Course I wasn't born at that time, but The Northwood Pack was one of the most powerful packs on the continent some time ago. With acres and acres of land, mighty warriors, weapons, magic, almost everything.

But all that was ripped away, by their rival the Pack of the Blackmoon.

The Pack of the Blackmoon, is deadly, almost pure evil if anyone asks me. See at the time, my pack was their biggest rival. Their alpha, Alpha John, hated us with pure passion and fury. And my pack wasn't so keen about him either.

He was a murderer. A pure cold murderer. He lusted over power, he wanted control over all packs. Rumor even had it, that he was experimenting on his own pack members, trying to get them stronger, bigger, like killing machines. He'd go from pack to pack, killing anyone he thought weak. Everyone else would be taken to his packs dungeons, and only god knew what he did to them in there.

He was evil. Utterly evil.

My pack's Alpha at the time, was brave and a hell of a lot stubborn. He ordered us into battle, and we fought as hard as we could. But all we did was make it worse.

In battle my pack had killed Alpha John's mate. Serenity. The loss, made Alpha John go mad. Literally.

Anyone that disobeyed him, was tortured in front of everyone's eyes. He had children be brought to him, and he'd have them fight each other for a scrap piece of bread. That was his entertainment. His violence increased more so.

My pack had won the battle, but it didn't feel like it.

I was born at that time, not in the Northwood Pack though. No I'm adopted into the Northwood Pack, but before that, I was part of a different smaller pack. I don't remember the name, nor do I remember any one of my pack members. But when I was six or so, the Pack of the Blackmoon caught up to us.

They killed my parents. My pack. Everyone, leaving no one except me. Somehow I had survived. I was just a kid, and I found myself running through the forest, hearing the screams of me family, and distantly the maniacal laugh of Alpha John himself.

I ran, not looking back once.

Then someone from the Northwood Pack, found me and took me in. Morris, the pack doctor, and the most ancient and wisest werewolf in the Northwood Pack took me in and raised me. I made my own spot in the pack, and was granted not even months later.

As for the Blackmoon pack. Seven years of tyranny later, Alpha John was killed in his sleep, by his own son. Austin Moon. It was discovered, that Austin had been kept locked in the dungeon, for all his life. His own father was experimenting on him. Trying to make him stronger, violent, colder, more…demonic.

And Alpha John had succeeded. He had made his son part demon. Literally.

Demon blood runs through the guy's veins!

Anyway, Austin took up his father's place, as Alpha. But unlike what everyone was expecting, he didn't apologize for his father's wrong-doings, he didn't return not even an acre of land. He didn't do anything. The Pack of the Blackmoon went into the shadows, almost as if not existing anymore. No one heard of them, no one knew what he was doing.

So the packs recovered, folding the Blackmoon Pack into the back of their minds. With the help of other packs, everyone slowly went back to normal, but stronger. They prepared themselves for the worst. But no one dared to mess with the Blackmoon Pack again, and that's how it's been since.

I hate them. My pack hates them. Everyone hates them actually. Not only did they not have the decency to say sorry the least, but every Silver Moon Meeting, they hold the expectation that we must bow at their feet, or do exactly what they say. Especially their Alpha. From what I've heard, he's cocky, arrogant, cold, and basically everything a demonic werewolf should be.

I hate him, and his pack. Nothing can ever change that.

Inside of me, my wolf starts to growl, the bubbling in my stomach shows that my wolf wants to be let out. To pent out our anger.

_Not now, we have to get back. Morris is most probably looking for us._

My wolf hisses in anger but doesn't say anything else.

So I continue to walk down the snowy path, looking around as I do so.

My pack's land, is surrounded by the forest, with small houses lined together in neat rows and such. From what I've been told, no human dares to come near the forest due to wild beasts and monsters running a mock through the woods. Meaning werewolves. So basically we don't have anything to be worried of.

Well except for one thing.

Werewolves should be careful when going through the east woods. There's a small patch of land, a "magical" land. No one knows how, no one knows who did it, but that section of the forest is basically forbidden to anyone. Once a werewolf enters a certain point, they're skin starts to burn. Painfully, slowly, and it takes even more time to get out, because they seem to lose all their strength once they enter. Not only is there burning but other obstacles and such appear out of nowhere too, like quicksand or silver, anything you're weakened to.

No one dares to go there. First because of the obvious magical forest section, but also because not far from there lies the Blackmoon Packs territory. The only thing separating my pack from them is this land, they don't own it, and neither does we, which is why it's called No Man's Land.

Distantly I hear a few howls, which snap me out of my thoughts. The scent of my pack gets stronger, and I break out into a light jog.

The Silver Moon Meeting is today and I've been begging Morris to let me go with them but he refuses, claiming it's too dangerous.

But for god's sake, I'm turning twenty tomorrow. I thinks I'm more than capable of taking care of myself.

Morris, has been around for ages. A tall man, not scrawny, but not chubby either. I can imagine a time where he would be quite fit for his age. He has grayish black hair, and generally nice and comforting features. He's affiliated with magic, and spells, and all that, so he uses that to help the sick in their pack. I see him as a fatherly figure, obviously since he's raised me since I was a child. But he's also the reason I'm forbidden to go out into the forest and basically not do all other things that everyone else can do.

Sometimes when I find his overprotectiveness unbearable, I find myself heading to the boundaries of our territory. A particular spot, near the cliffs, where I can see the full view of the forest splaying out. Most of the year it's always snowing, in this region, so the ground is almost always covered in snow.

I always take a seat right there on the snow, and that seems to calm me down. There's something about the cold that just does that to me, I feel at home, content, full, almost _powerful_. It's funny because whenever the hot weather sets in, most of the time, I get sick, or feel weak. Morris tells me it's just a coincidence but I find that hard to believe. I just feel a connection with the cold.

Taking another deep breath, my pace speeds up. My plan tonight is to ask one last time, if I can go. I've been extra good these past months, and I'm sure Morris will let me come with them, if he just hears me out.

My whole life I've wanted to go. It's an honor, just standing with the top of the packs, and every year they let a couple of younger wolves come with, to learn what happens in these meetings. Everyone one old enough from our pack has been there, except me, so now I'm sure almost a hundred percent, they'll let me go now.

Soon I arrive, to the town center, where most of my pack members are standing in large crowds. The wolf's that are heading to the meeting stand in a separate group, talking in hushed voices.

I spot Alpha Bale, in the group, standing with a deep frown etched in place. I don't blame him, he has to deal with our rival's alpha at these meetings and yet he can't act on it. Not to mention, Alpha Bale's slight temper. Alpha Bale is tall, strong, brave, and caring. An ideal alpha, you could say. His mate Eris, their Luna, stands next to him along with the pack's Beta, Lucas. There are a couple of more highly ranked werewolves joined in as well, three or so.

My eyes land on Anne, my best friend, standing right next to her father, Alpha Bale. Yes, my best friend's the Alpha's daughter. When I had first came here I wasn't as accepted, as I am today, but Anne had stood up for me. So naturally, we became the best of friends. Anne is just like her dad. Same dark hair, same green eyes. Same confident personality and both brave, and caring.

Anne shoots me a quick look, telling me she'll talk to me later. I nod, and jog my way over to my house. "Morris?" I call as I step in.

"I'm in the office!" He calls back loudly.

Sighing, I start to walk upstairs step by step and spot Morris stepping out and shutting the office door quietly. He probably has a patient in there, most times the patients come to him, rather than the other way around. Our house always has an extra guest. "Where were you?" He asks while setting a bowl down.

"I was taking a walk." I shrug. He nods, and continues downstairs, me trailing behind him. "So…" I start off slowly.

"Yes?" He asks, setting the cloth down on the counter.

I clear my throat. "I was wondering… Since—tomorrow's my birthday and all…." I stop right there mulling over what to say. I had a whole speech prepared, and right when I need it my brain decides to go blank.

He raises an eyebrow at my silence.

So I sigh and decide to wing it. "Look. I was wondering…since tomorrow _is_ my birthday and I've been _extra_ good these past months, if I could go—"

"No Ally," He cuts me off. "You are _not_ going to the Silver Moon meeting, and that's _final_." He sounds exasperated and I quickly try to urge on.

"But–"

He slides on his coat and interrupts me. "Stay with the pack, and if I hear another word about this, so help me…" His voice is cold and firm, and even slightly raised.

And all of a sudden I feel so angry. So dam angry. "Fine!" I grit out, before storming upstairs to my room. I make sure to shut the door quite loud, just to make a point.

Yes, I know. It's childish. But that's all Morris thinks of me. A child. Not ready to take on responsibility or take care of myself. He underestimates me. In fact everyone does. And I hate it.

All of my life I haven't stepped out of my pack's territory. Except when I was little and running away from an evil deranged pack that was slaughtering my family. But that's beside the point, I'm turning twenty and there are things I want to do, places I want to see. When will Morris realize he has to let me go?

Groaning I flop onto my bed, face first. Just seconds after, the front door is slammed closed, and my head shoots up. I stumble towards my window, and watch as Morris walks outside to the wolves heading to the meeting.

Morris has always been one of the pack's leaders. Not only is he the wisest wolf here, but his skills in battle almost rival their Alpha's. But despite that he and Alpha Bale, actually hit it off. Rather than butting heads, as I thought they would. Alpha Bale has always been competitive, and finding a wolf with almost the same power as him, I thought wouldn't sit too well with him. But I was wrong. They're actually like best friends.

Morris's face is abnormally blank as he walks up to their Alpha; a grim expression underlining his features. He says something to Alpha Bale, making sure no one else hears. And as the words hit Alpha Bale, I watch as his expression turns dark. They proceed to talk in a quiet whisper, and I sigh, tearing my eyes from the scene.

I wish he would just understand, and stop treating me like a kid. I don't even understand why he's targeted _me_. He has no problem when Anne or Zach head outside, but whenever it pertains to me, all of a sudden the forest is "very dangerous" for a werewolf.

I sigh again and walk over to her bed, grabbing a pillow and my phone. Then I unlock the window and step out onto the roof with my bare feet. The cold wind once again hits my skin again. Ironically making my skin blaze, and the heat makes me feel much better. You know, I will never fully understand how werewolf's function.

I climb up to the top putting the pillow under my head. My eyes land on the moon once again, and involuntarily they move to the forest. I often come up here, late at night when I know I won't be able to sleep. And most times in the morning, Morris finds me on the ground in the morning, sleeping peacefully with just a couple of bruises dotting my skin.

I stifle a smile, as I remember the first time he found me like that. But that's a story for another time. Right now I'm too depressed to do anything, but mourn over myself.

So that's what I do. I watch sadly as the small group of wolves make their way into the forest. I watch as their figures disappear into the snow-covered forest. One by one each of the house's lights in our pack town flicker off, till the only thing giving off light is the moon.

Whether or not Morris likes it or not. Someday I will eventually have to venture away from this place. Someday.

**Review? I promise it'll get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. And thank you, those people who took the time to read and review.**

**Hope you guys like it, and it really does help when you review. It motivates me to write faster for you all.**

**Discliamer: I do not own nothing.**

* * *

**January 4, 2014; Northwood Pack Territory**

Every werewolf has a human form, and a wolf form of course. And most of the time both the forms have something in common, whether the hair color, eye color, or even their size. If someone is a brunette, then most likely they're wolf will have a brown shade of fur. If someone is a muscular, buff, tall, kind of person, then most likely they're wolf will be range higher in size. Not only that but by the color of a werewolf's fur, you can differentiate between types of wolves.

Most of the time, normal wolves will have coats shaded from brown to light gray. Differing from what most people think, rarely are there any of them that transform with the moon. We have the ability to transform anytime we wish. And, despite the thought driven into everyone's mind, when a werewolf turns, it doesn't lose its mind to a psychotic rage. Werewolves actually do have a sense of what's going on, and they are able to think clearly if not taunted or gotten angry.

Then there are the black and white wolves. Many think, black werewolves are wolves that don't lose control of their mind, which potentially makes them a much more clever and dangerous predator. Which isn't true. All wolves have control of themselves, when not angry. But black wolves, they're much more skilled and clever. Competitiveness runs through their blood, and normally they're much better fighters. But what their most known for, is their patience. They never get angry. Ever. Which makes them even more deadly.

But rarely, would anyone ever find a werewolf with a natural black coat anyway.

Then there are white wolves. They are even rarer. They're swift and agile fighters, and unlike black wolves they're known for being the most impatient of wolves. They can get angry over anything. They have a full white coat, obviously, and the largest reason they're so well known, is that they can not change into human form. Although they have an intellectual mind, higher than others, they're unable to change forms, which leads most to become rogues or dissolving into the forest alone.

So imagine my surprise when I changed forms for my morning jog today, and saw white paws thudding against the snowy ground.

I had screamed, coming to a halt which alerted many wolves.

**Ally! Is everything alright?**

Alpha Bale's voice had cut into my head.

I shaked my head blocking him with my mind.

_What's going on? What happened to our fur?_

I asked my wolf, panicking slightly.

**_I'm not sure…I-it's not supposed to do that…_**

She replied seeming quite scared.

But before I could go on, a group of werewolves jogged over, Morris one of them looking clearly shocked.

Which brings me here, sitting in Morris's office deathly pale, as he looks over my results.

My fur was light brown yesterday. Now it's white. White.

A white werewolf can't change into human form.

But I can.

_What is wrong with me?!_

**_There's nothing wrong with you._**

My wolf's soft voice drifts in, trying to comfort me.

_Yes! Obviously, there is something wrong. No one's fur changes colors overnight._

**_I'm sure, Morris has a reasonable explanation for everything._**

_He probably does. But that doesn't mean he'll tell us. He treats us like a complete child, he doesn't trust us with anything. Not even our own information!_

**_Ally, I'm sure Morris won't keep something this big from you. You just have to_**—

"Ally?" Morris's voice cuts in, making me jump out of my chair.

"Yeah?" I ask. "Did you find something?"

He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, and mumbles something I'm probably not supposed to hear, but my ears catch it, and it sounds a lot like, "How am I supposed to tell her this?"

_I knew it!_

I cheer and I can practically feel my wolf rolling her eyes good naturedly.

He sighs, "Ally, I know you want your answers, and I promise someday you'll get them. But you—"

**_Hold up. Did he just say, someday?_**

My wolf asks, dumbstruck.

I smirk inwardly;

_Glad to know you're now as confused about this, as I am._

"—have to understand that at times, the less you know. The better. It—"

"Morris, what do you even mean by that?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air. "It's about _me_." I stress. "I think I have a right to know what's going on with myself. Why don't you trust me with that information?!"

"Ally, you don't understand." He speaks firmly. "Something's are better left not spoken about!"

"So?" I ask. "I won't speak about it again! Just tell me! Do you just expect me to stay quiet while you basically, just strip me of my freedom?"

"Ally," His voice rises. "I expect you to be the adult you are, and—"

"Oh, so _now_ I'm the adult?" I ask, now practically boiling. "What about when the pack goes hunting?" I ask sarcastically. "No, that time I'm just a little child who can't take care of herself, right?"

"This isn't about that!" he fumes. "I'm trying to keep you safe! To keep you _alive_!"

"Alive!?" I all but shriek. "First you forbid me from going out to the city, to just hang out. Then you don't even let me go with the pack, where I'm surrounded by a bunch of skilled werewolves. And you won't even tell me why! And now you're refusing to tell me why I've turned into the only white werewolf who can change into human form! Is that all to keep me _alive_?" I yell.

"Yes!" He fires back. "It's all to keep you safe! You don't know what's waiting for you, out there Ally! You're not ready for it!" He yells.

"What is, _it?_! I don't see you getting like this when _little kids_ go out there! But me. It's like you don't trust me!" I yell. "And how do you know that I'm not ready! Everyone underestimates me! Especially you!"

"I don't underestimate you, Ally." He says firmly. "I _know_ you're not ready, I _know_ you."

Can he for once trust me? "S-stop! You don't know me! If you knew me." I yell, sniffling a little. "Then you would know that the only thing I want is for you to just let me do what I want, and answer my questions!" I yell.

"Allyson, for god's sake, stop acting like a child!" Morris roars. "You can't have everything you want! Start acting responsible and just admit the god dam fact you cannot know what's wrong with you!"

I freeze.

His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say some stupid apology, just now realizing what he's said.

But before he can utter a word, I break out running past him to the door, not before screaming, "I hate you." In his face.

Childish. Yes. But that's all he's ever treated me like.

I hear his calls behind, me but I keep running, letting my feet take me wherever. I wipe my tears and sprint faster, as the snow starts to fall harder.

_So I'm fucked up, huh? There's something wrong with me, as Morris put it._

This time I sprint faster, not daring to change into my wolf form. It would just remind me of how different I really am.

Soon I make it to the territory line and stop, finally admitting it to myself.

I tried. I tried so hard. I tried being normal. I tried forgetting about my past. But it never worked. I was always somehow different from everyone else. Being adopted into the pack, how could I even think my childhood wouldn't catch up to me?

With a deep breath, I step over the line, and honestly I've never felt so good before. Grinning I switch into wolf form, my smile widening as I see my new furry white coat.

It's what I am. Different. Everyone else is. Just not as much as I am, and honestly? I don't care anymore.

* * *

Ally sprints through the snow, enjoying the cold rush of wind and snow hitting her. She disposes her mind of any thoughts, and just enjoys the time being. She knows in a while, her pack will come looking for her, and she knows Morris will be extremely pissed. But like she said before, she doesn't care anymore.

Her wolf growls in delight, and howls lightly; a sign of happiness. And in her blissful state, she doesn't notice the fact that she's heading through the east woods otherwise known as no man's land, and straight towards the forbidden forest.

A few miles away, the Alpha of the Blackmoon pack, stands proud and tall in wolf form, staring out at the landscape. His black coat, clashes with the white snow, and his dark beady eyes slowly watch the forest.

Something stirs him back to reality though.

A scent.

A werewolf scent.

Normally this wouldn't phase him, often lone wolves come trotting by; most of the time to prove the forbidden forest myth wrong.

They don't come back.

But this one.

Something is drawing him towards it.

The scent is alluring, and it's almost as if calling him.

So he promises himself he'll go by and just see what's going on. After all, he practically owns the land anyway, he knows what to avoid and how to get wherever he wants to get to.

So with a shake of his head, he gets up from his position, and jumps into a sprint while also contacting his beta, Evan through a mind link.

**_I'm heading to the forest, I'll be back._**

Even his thoughts are cold and distant, and that's how he likes it.

**Copy that, Alpha Austin.**

A reply comes quickly.

And with that he sprints off, his heart picking up each step he gets closer and as the aroma gets stronger.

The snow starts to pick up, and it swirls around in the air making it hard to see. But he knows this land like the back of his hand, and he bounds faster, noticing the scent is close. Very close.

In fact, he slows down and sniffs the air. Then his eye catches onto something.

A small white blur. It's quite hard to see with the snow but his enhanced senses allow him to. His eyes widen as he realizes the werewolf has already entered the boundary point of the forest. Any second it could start to burn and howl in pain.

So with a determined snarl on his snout, he starts to sprint faster, and idly he wonders how this wolf has caught his attention and has him now putting his own life on the line just to save it.

* * *

I sigh as I slowdown in pace, and break out into a light jog.

**_Something's not right…_**

My wolf speaks up and I frown.

_What do you mean?_

**_I mean, we should get back now. _**

_Wait, what! Why? This is awesome!_

I can practically feel her glare, and she growls, making me mentally roll my eyes.

_Okay, fine. You're right. It's getting dark anyway. _

I sigh, and stop, turning around and starting my way back. Distantly I see some sort of black thing coming towards me, but the snow makes it hard to tell if it's just me.

_Hey, um…Do you see that?_

I ask tentatively, but before I have time to hear her reply, I feel a sharp pain shoot up straight in my heart. And I howl, wincing and stopping right there. My wolf growls, and tries to cover her ears, as a loud buzzing sound erupts, and suddenly I feel very dizzy. I shut my eyes tightly, and distantly I notice the snow start to swirl around me but before I can contemplate over anything.

I feel myself being hauled and electricity shoots through me, making the pain I was feeling before much more bearable.

Soon, my head clears up and I then hear a sound of agony coming from beneath me, and I realize it's not me who's howling, and it's not me who's running, someone is basically carrying me.

Someone I've never seen before. Someone with black fur. Black fur. Huh this guy has black hair, rare, just li—

Oh my god! What am I doing? This guy could be kidnapping me for all I know. Growling, I push myself off of him, landing on the ground with a couple of rolls and thuds. My kidnapper growls and spins around, looking very angry and in immense pain.

Pain?

Then I realize that his fur looks like its…burning.

And then things click. I had unknowingly walked into the forbidden forest, and this guy had saved me thinking that I was burning, which I wasn't, but he is and—

**_Jesus Christ Ally! He's burning, help him! _**

My wolf nearly screams.

And with a yelp, I quickly run over to his hunched over figure, and start dragging him back to the safe zone, him howling and grunting the whole way.

Something runs through the back of my head, and my wolf doesn't say anything the whole time except for the buzz of energy flowing off from her, and I make a note later to ask her about it.

Soon we stop, and I let go of him quickly, giving him time to recover. He rests against the tree, and makes a small growling sound, indicating something to me I don't understand. So I just awkwardly back away, quickly running behind some dense trees. I think he said he needs some privacy.

I change into human form, and make sure I look alright. Straighteneng out my clothes and what not. I don't know why, but there something so intimidating about him. Normally I wouldn't be nervous about anything, especially not thanking someone for _trying_ to save my life. Cause…I wasn't really dying, or burning. But he thought I was. So I'll thank him for…thinking…I was dying—Okay you know what, never mind.

There's something different about him, and my wolf seems to think so too seeing as though she hasn't said anything from the time I touched him.

Taking a deep breath, I briskly walk back to where I had left the werewolf.

My eyes widen and my throat runs dry disabling any of the words I have to say.

Why?

Because my eyes land on him now in full human form. Wearing only ripped jeans, his mouth is set in a grim line as he dabs some blood off his arms with his shirt. His body is perfectly sculpted, and his muscles aren't too buff, yet definitely not lanky at all. His hair is blonde, looking almost white in the snow, and his eyes are a very dark shade of brown looking almost black like the tattoos that run up his arms and chest. His face is dangerously handsome, giving off a tall, dark, and handsome look, making me fall a little harder. He's literally perfect.

I blink owlishly, and lick my now dry lips completely shocked out of my mind. He looks up suddenly, now noticing me standing there and his eyes widen just like mine.

I feel a rush of_ something_. Something that makes my toes curl and head spin. In a good way. Something clicks between us, and my wolf howls joyously, and she forcefully starts to put the concept into my head.

_Mate! Mate! Mate! He's our mate! He's ours._

***australian accent* Reviews would be nice _mates_. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm kinda nervous about it. Also anyone out there could you just tell me if you're ****_supposed_**** to like reply to your reviews. Like is it common to do that? Idk. Please?**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly. **

* * *

**January 4, 2014; East Woods (No Man's Land)**

Werewolves have mates, yes everyone knows that. It's common knowledge. And every werewolf knows that someday they _will_ find their own. Whether on their death beds, or just at any non-specific time in life.

But from what I've heard, actually laying eyes on your mate for the first time, is absolutely magical. Fate has chosen one out of over seven billion people to be your perfect match. Two souls are never more meant to be, it's like you connect without any sort of bond.

And now I've found mine. My mate. The person I'm supposed to be with forever.

I watch as shock and disbelief fill his dark eyes overpowering any other emotion. His mouth is set in a straight line, and his muscles seem tense. Soon his eyes sweep over my figure making my knees almost buckle.

I had always considered myself average in the looks department. With dark auburn curly hair that flows to my shoulders, pale white skin, light brown eyes and a slim figure. I don't have curves, or looks that can make a guy turn. He on the other hand, he's like a god like creature. Every contour of his body, is shaped perfectly and the confident vibe flowing off of him, shows I'm not the only who thinks so.

My wolf starts to encourage thoughts into my mind, urging me to practically jump him right there. Every nerve in my body is on fire, and my heart is beating at a rapid pace. Distantly I notice that the smell of my pack has now filled the area, notifying me that they're close, but at the time I can't seem to care.

Soon, the magic of the mating bond takes over making a silver sheen appear in his almost black eyes, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are no different. The power and magic of werewolves courses through me, and dimly I register Morris's voice in my head.

**Ally! ALLY! Ally—**

But I choose to ignore it, focusing on my mate and the thousands of emotions running through me. Half of me just wants to kiss him right there, after all many werewolves consummate the mating process as soon as they meet, and there's no denying the way my body is lighting up, especially with his shirtless glory.

But the other rational part of me is saying I should first get to know the guy, at least say something. So with a parched throat I open my mouth to hesitantly say something, but I'm soon interrupted as a few howls are heard, and the sound of paws thudding against the ground gets closer.

Looking around, I spot a couple of wolves heading towards us. Instantly I recognize Morris, and Alpha Bale as two of them.

Oh great.

The guy's expression instantly hardens, and he steps towards me in a protective manner.

My wolf whimpers in a soft tone;

**_He's so protective of us…_**

She sighs dreamily, and I silently agree with her, my heart melting at how sweet he's acting.

But then I realize he's trying to protect me against my own pack, so I quickly step towards him. "It's okay." I say panicking a little. "They're part of my pa—"

"Ally!" Morris cries, sprinting towards me and pulling me into a hug, tugging me away from the guy. Apparently he already switched back into human form. I smile bitterly, but let him hug me, getting anxious to go back to my mate.

I start to pull away, as I see the rest of the werewolves, circle around my mate, him somehow staying cool, a cold smirk playing on his lips. "Stop!" I yell to them, but with the growls and snarling no one seems to hear me.

Morris holds me back, as Alpha Bale walks over to my mate in human form. Confusingly, Alpha Bale seems almost nervous and frightened in his presence and I watch them talk in quiet low whispers. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Morris asks quietly checking me quickly.

I grit my teeth, "No!" I stress. "He tried to save me actually, and now he's hurt! Stop treating him like the enemy!" I all but snarl.

Morris looks confused and shocked even a little angry. "That's because he _is_ the enemy Ally." His voice low and cold. "That's the Alpha of the Blackmoon Pack."

I freeze.

My heart stops.

My eyes go wide.

My mate is Austin Moon, the Alpha of the Blackmoon Pack.

What?

Years ago the Blackmoon Pack killed my family and thousands of other wolves in an act of psychotic tyranny. When their Alpha died his demonic son took over his spot, and instead of helping or at least apologizing for his pack's wrong doings, he kept an intimidating and egoistic hold on everyone.

That very son, now Alpha of the Blackmoon Pack, is my mate.

Well fuck.

This can't be happening to me.

I-I this…my _mate_…how….

"What…?" I stutter looking up at Morris horrified.

He nods, letting me realize it for myself.

He's Austin Moon.

Austin Moon is my mate.

I look up tearing myself away from Morris's grip. My eyes connect with Austin's, and ignoring my wolf's pleads, I tear my gaze away not looking back once.

How could I have gotten paired with the one wolf I hate the most in this world? Is my fate really that cruel?

My wolf starts to whimper begging me to give him a chance, but even to her, her own pleads sound hesitant and unsure.

_Face it. Our mate is cruel and cold-hearted. He killed our parents for god's sake!_

**_He didn't kill our parents, his dad did. It's wasn't his fault at all._**

_Yeah but did he apologize? Not to me of course, I understand he probably didn't even know I existed, but once his father had died, did he once apologize for what his pack did, to anyone?_

**_No…But that's because it wasn't his fault!_**

_Ok fine, let's just say he didn't have to apologize for anything. But every meeting with anyone he acts cold, cruel, and egoistic._

**_He didn't act like that towards us…_**

_Did you see his eyes? They were filled with disbelief. Meaning he couldn't believe he had gotten stuck with a mate like us._

**_…He's our mate._**

_…I kno—_

Suddenly our conversation is cut off by another searing pain in my heart, except this time it's much more excruciating. The same thing that had happened to me in the forbidden forest, starts again this time ten times more painfully.

My ears start ringing, and my body feels like it's on fire. Everything is just a blur, and I let out a strangled cry. Morris's panicky voice fills my ears, and I shut my eyes tightly trying to block his voice out. I start sweating despite the pick-up of wind and snow around us. A sudden dizziness takes over me, and I stumble falling to the ground.

Except I don't fall to the ground. A cold pair of muscly arms encircle me, bridal style. I hear snippets of a husky voice, whispering reassurances into my ears, and almost instantly the pain feels much more bearable.

Why is this happening _again_? I'm not in the forbidden forest anymore. No one told me there was an after effect of going in there. Man these arms are cold, just how I like it. If I could just—

And soon my thoughts close off and all of a sudden everything goes black.

**Oooh what's gonna happen next? Review and the next chapter will come faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the marvelous reviews. I really do appreciate it. Reviews are like rays of sun that shine down onto the bleak cold world. (AKA my life.) Excuse my poor use of a simile. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing. **

**January 5, 2014; Northwood Pack Territory**

I wake up with a jolt, my heart pounding, and my whole body covered with a thin sheen of sweat. My body feels sore, and weak, and I have no idea whatsoever of what happened.

I'm in my room, I know that. And…that's pretty much it. It's almost like my whole mind has drawn a blank, I can't remember a single thing.

The door creaks open, and my head spins around in panic, but I soon relax when I see Morris standing there with a glass full of…something.

He seems a little shocked that I'm awake, but otherwise, he walks over to me and hands me the glass. "How do you feel?" He asks quietly.

I shrug and take a sip of whatever it is, gagging at the bitter taste. But after a couple of sips I feel much better, almost as if most of my strength has returned, at least I can talk now. "I can't remember a thing."

His poker face doesn't change at all, and now it's almost like a game between us. Me always trying to decipher his expressionless face. I've broken it down to a couple of categories; blank, blank, blank, and…blank.

"Try talking to your wolf." He suggests.

I shrug, and take a deep breath.

_Do you remember anything that happened?_

**_My mind is hazy, but I'm sure it'll come to me. As for now, all I remember is pain and anger._**

_Oh yeah… I got mad at Morris because…Oh! Because our fur changed to a full white coat!_

**_Yeah, and….he wouldn't tell us why it happened. Then in our rage we ran past the borders, to the… _**

_East Woods! Now I remember, I remember we started running in the forbidden forest without knowing, then this guy saved us…_

**_Our mate! Our mate, saved us! I remember now. He thought we were burning—_**

_Which we weren't._

**_—then he saved us, and he started burning, so we helped him, and then…_**

_We found out we were mates…_

"Morris!" I cry happily. He looks up startled, and I continue. "I found my mate! My own mate!" I yell happily.

His face scrunches up, and he seems honestly a bit pissed. "What?" He asks completely baffled.

I grin giddily, "I found my mate!" I scream jumping up and down in excitement. Then my face takes on a dreamy state. "It was absolutely _magical_! He was so brave, and strong. He even saved me! And he was so protective, and I haven't heard his voice, but I'm sure it sounds so—"

"Ally…" He barks breaking me out of my day dream. "Do you remember who your mate _is_?"

"Yeah." I say shrugging, "He's—" I stop, now remembering that painful detail. "Oh… yeah…" I whisper now looking down. "He's…t-the Alpha of the Black Moon Pack." I mutter sadly.

He nods, and sighs running a hand across his face. "Look Ally, you've found your mate and I won't rip you away from him." My eyes snap up to him. "I know how bad that has a toll on a werewolf. You two belong together, but I can't promise you everyone else will be as accepting as me."

I nod wordlessly messing with a stray line of cloth on my pillow. I still don't even know if I want him as a mate. I mean I know most people would tell me to reject him….but then again he's my _mate_. I won't find another werewolf that makes me feel more alive.

But one things for sure, I don't trust him.

Not even a little bit.

Mate or not.

Heck! Two days ago I wanted nothing to do with him.

"As for your mate." Morris says more seriously snapping me out of my thoughts. "If he does anything to hurt you, I swear I will h—"

"Calm down Morris." I say, a small weak smile on my face. "I'll be fine." I mutter honestly.

His fists loosen and he sighs again. "He's waiting for you downstairs." He mutters bitterly and I have to stifle a smile at the way he's acting, t—

Wait what.

Did he just say…my mate is in this house, just a few meters away?

Apparently he did.

I gasp, "He's here?!" I shriek in horror.

Morris nods, "He refuses to leave till he talks to you."

Oh god. What am I gonna do?

I'm not ready to talk to him right now, I've just come to terms with all this stuff. I can't…

"Ally calm down…" Morris says soothingly noticing my inner spazzing. "Look don't freak out about this, he's your mate, talk to him and sort this out. What are you afraid of?"

I take a deep and nod. "Yeah, you're right." I say this time with more confidence. I can do this. Just ask for some more time to decide, all plain and direct.

I get out of bed, and pull on a spare hoodie, secretly checking myself in the mirror to see if I look decent.

Just as I thought.

Hideous.

**_Oh hush. You're beautiful, Ally. You just don't realize it._**

I choose not to answer muttering a yeah right to myself.

Ever so slowly I make my way downstairs preparing myself for anything, and then I come to a halt when my eyes land on him; looking strong, and handsome as ever. God, how can you hate someone yet feel so attracted to them?

He spins around hearing my footsteps, and our eyes connect, and once again it's just like when we first met. (Except the pain, and everything.)

My body lights up and a warm feeling spreads in my stomach. I watch as his eyes run down my body, and I blush wildly.

This is wrong.

I shouldn't be blushing or feeling the stuff I'm feeling. Stay strong Ally.

I make a decision to myself that I will not act like a little scared schoolgirl.

I will not bow down to him and kiss the ground he walks on, like he expects everyone else to do.

It's then I realize that Alpha Bale is also in the room and Morris has just come down. The tension in the room is hot and thick, and Austin, Alpha, Austin Alpha? Whatever.

He smirks deviously at me, then turns to Alpha Bale and Morris. "I'd like to talk to Ally alone." He says sultrily.

Alpha Bale grumbles something, but reluctantly lets Morris lead him into the kitchen.

Then there's two.

Alone.

With major sexual tension in the air—

Get a hold of yourself Ally!

If I mate with him, then I'd be betraying my pack, my family, and mostly all the other werewolves that have been in misery because of him.

Plus he's a conceited cocky selfish ass. At least that's what I'm picking up.

But I can't control my instincts. Wolf's once they've found their mate, complete the mating ritual almost immediately. The sexual desire, builds up, and with Austin being an Alpha his desires range higher than most male wolves.

If you post-pone the mating bond, then most likely your wolf and your mate's wolf will grow restless, and the tension between you two will grow. No one can last too long.

Then my mind places a thought in my head, what if he doesn't want us as a mate? What if he's gonna reject us…

My wolf snarls.

**_He isn't gonna reject us. He cares for us, I can tell._**

I don't reply—what can I say anyway? That no he doesn't care for us, he's a cold hearted evil Alpha? I don't know that for sure, maybe he does care for all I know. After all mating binds go both ways.

He starts to walk towards me, and instantly my palms start to sweat and I avert my eyes.

"Ally." His husky voice says my name, making me shiver and curl my toes. I start to tremble in anticipation, and my wolf starts to purr and howl in glee. I bite my lip to stop myself from making the same noises she is.

His attire is simple, a black collared shirt and ripped jeans. His hair is mussed up and disheveled, which makes me wonder how it can look so perfect. Once again, I wonder how nature has put someone as ordinary as me with someone as perfect as him.

I don't know how to respond, the desire and dislike inside of me clashing. What do I say?

He comes to stand only a couple of feet away from me, and his eyes rake over me as if inspecting or analyzing me. Do I pass your inspection? I want to ask but I keep it in, instead trying to fight the blush daring to spread on my cheeks.

His expression is unfathomable and the small insecure part of me, wonders if he wishes he had someone with someone with more stunning beauty.

My wolf pushes that thought away and urges me to say something. So I inwardly shrug, and merely echo his words.

"Austin." I say, trying to be curt, although the desired effect doesn't come out, instead my voice comes out slightly shaky and breathy. But the name sounds absolutely delightful on my tongue, and my wolf yips.

He straightens and a look of surprise crosses his face.

A couple of seconds pass, him standing unusually still. Then he steps closer, and a look of disbelief, shock and maybe even awe cross his face. He looks as though he's just gained something he thought lost, and I feel a small pinch of confusion.

I shift from foot to foot, nervously, not really knowing what to say.

First he was cocky and couldn't stop smirking, now he has a serious mysterious vibe coming from him. What am I supposed to do?

So I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm sorry about…yesterday."

It's a simple apology, and despite my dislike towards him I mean every word. I really am sorry for running in to the forest, because of me he was burning in pain just yesterday.

He steps back his serious aura gone. Now that cruel smirk is back. "What about yesterday?" He asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

He very much knows what about yesterday, and I know he knows that I know that he knows what about yesterday. But I let it slide and start to explain.

I stand a little straighter with more confidence. "I'm sorry for running into the forest," I mutter. "If I hadn't then you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place." I say while looking up, straight into his dark mesmerizing eyes.

"I wouldn't be too worried about me." He says staring back at me. "If anything you're the one who got hurt more." His voice is deep in an unknown emotion.

I look down remembering the incident that followed after we met. I still need to talk to Morris about it. And this time he better be ready to answer. "Would you like to enlighten me on what was going on?" He asks with a charming smile.

Although it's just a plead, there's a firm tone in his voice, an Alpha tone.

Meaning a demand.

So I avert my eyes, my cheeks heating, and take a tiny step back. How am I supposed to answer his question, when I myself don't know what happened?

So I fib myself out of it, "I-I'm not sure what happened…I-I guess it was the after effect, of going through the forest…" I stumble. His face doesn't change and it seems like he doesn't believe me so I add on to it, "Then on top of that my wolf and I were having a disagreement on—something."

He clenches his jaw, and I know he's caught me. I should have known lying won't get me anywhere. One of his eyebrows raise. "And what may this something be?"

I look at anything but him, "Nothing." I say trying to be curt. "I just didn't trust myself around you…" I say slowly.

He smiles even though he and I both know it shows cruelty and evil. "And is that because of my devilishly handsome looks or…my breathtaking sexy body?" He asks, cockily.

Oh yeah, now there's another reason people hate him so much.

And, how could he switch from being a serious and dare-I-say-it caring guy, to a cocky jerk once again?

I pause ready to serve some major pain, "You and your pack are plain cruel and evil that's why."

He smirks, raising his hands in surrender. "Did anyone tell you that judging is wrong?" He asks sarcastically making me secretly roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"You're horrible." I mutter looking him straight in the eye. "How can you live, while knowing so many people have gone through so much pain cause of you?"

His smile drops, and I think I might have struck a nerve, but a second later his expression is blank, but he doesn't look the slightest bit angry.

His lips twitch and he licks his lips leaning over to me and looking over our shoulders as if people could be listening to us. "Now let's get this straight." He murmurs while I try to lean as far away from him as possible. "It wasn't me who fucked everyone up." He pauses. "It was my psychotic father. Now Ally, _I_ suggest you touch up on your facts before you go around hating people." He shakes his head, and makes a _tsk tsk_ face at me. "It could seriously hurt people's feelings." He mocks.

By now I'm slightly pissed, and push away from him by the chest, but he grabs my hands and holds them still. "Ah, ah, ah." He _tsks_ again while I try to control my raging temper and the blush growing on my cheeks. "Violence is never the answer Ally." He scolds, almost as if talking to a baby.

I fume.

Asshole.

Bastard.

Cocky conceited jerk.

I could go on.

I try to pull away but his hands keep me still.

By now I'm practically shaking in anger and he seems to be enjoying it. "Y-you douche." I hiss making him chuckle.

I'm not afraid that he's the most evil and feared werewolf in our time. He's an ass and he should know it.

"You know I find you're ways of trying to make me feel bad quiet amusing." He says making me growl and practically rip my hands away from his grasp.

"You know you should get on with rejecting me, so I can get on with my life." I mutter while rubbing my wrists even though they don't hurt at all.

He freezes and he suddenly grows serious once more. His eyes scrunch up and he tilts his head at me, "You think I'm gonna reject you?"

I inaudibly huff, crossing my arms over my chest and looking the other way, "Well, yeah. The way you're acting, and…." I roll my eyes not finding a reasonable answer.

He looks at me with an indescribable expression. "You're the one that hates me." His voice is guarded and steely once again. "If anyone here, you would be doing the rejecting."

I sigh and shake my head.

My wolf cries and snarls.

I know she would probably never forgive me if I do. And honestly despite my dislike and distrust for him, I couldn't ever reject him even if I tried.

Plus, rejected wolfs are rare, and most of the times they never recover and live in pain and misery for the rest of their I reject Austin, then he could take it out on my family and pack. And I know I can't risk it. (Although a part of me knows I'm just using that as a flimsy excuse to not reject him.)

"No, I'm not rejecting you…I just need some time to think." I say.

His playful nature is back, and I distantly wonder if he shows this side of him to everyone. "Why would you even think that I'd reject you?" He asks.

I shrug trying to play it off casually, "Well yeah, you're the Alpha of one of the most powerful packs in the world, and I'm just an adopted she wolf." I mutter.

Then in a seconds, Austin is standing right in front of me, making me have to look up to see his face.

My heart jolts and the electricity between us crackles to life. Furiously I try to rid the blush off my cheeks, and look at anywhere but him while also silently scolding my sub-consciousness that we're supposed to dislike him.

He's this close to me. _This close. _Our breaths are intermingling, and I can see straight into his black eyes which are swirling with different colors and emotions. Gritting my teeth, I clasp my hands so I don't do anything rash.

Inside, my wolf is chanting;

_Mate! Mate! Mate! At least kiss him for god's sake!_

Never in a million years had I imagined _she_ would ever act like this. Most times it's me as the immature one.

"You're not completely ordinary." He whispers, making me dread it even more. No I'm not ordinary and I hate it.

"I am." I murmur curtly inwardly preparing myself of his rejection or disappointment.

But it never comes instead he says, "You're not even supposed to exist. I'm not supposed to have you." He whispers making me frown in confusion.

What is he talking about?

Sighing he leans down, so his mouth is near my neck, and he inhales deeply, growling a little.

Is he smelling me?

The ache in my lower regions grow, and my body suddenly feels like it's on fire.

He pulls away stepping away from me, making me almost whimper. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can, Morris and Alpha Bale come in, making Austin growl lowly this time in annoyance.

I on the other hand, spring apart from him, trying to calm down my heartbeat. I had come this close to pulling him against the wall. This close. I-I'm not supposed to do that. This wasn't supposed to happen. Have some self-control Ally! How can I dislike him yet want him so bad too?

**_We are designed like that Ally. We're designed to want him. Don't fight it._**

_Yeah, well all my childhood I have been designed to hate him and his pack too. _

**_You can't hate something, fate has told you to love._**

I don't answer.

**How was that? Not one of my favorite chapters... :/ What'd you think? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's here's a new chapter for you all. Hope you like it. Reviews would be nice, :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**January 5, 2014; Northwood Pack Territory**

"So let me get this straight? Your mate is _the_ Austin Moon, Alpha of our rival pack?" Anne asks looking completely dumbstruck.

I nod my head, and say something that comes out muffled due to the fact that I'm lying face first on her bed.

Her eyes are wide, and mouth agape looking paralyzed and Zach is staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Holy shit." He says, summing up our thoughts into two mere words.

I sigh picking my head up. "Will you two stop that?" I mutter miserably. They're disbelief and confusion is just making me even more unsettled.

Anne springs upward, "_Your_ mate is _Austin Moon_ the Alpha of the _Blackmoon Pack_?"

I groan, "Haven't we been through this already?" I ask exasperated.

She ignores me, "How the frick did you two meet? Is he hot? What color eyes? Is he ripped? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna mate? Does he—"

"Anne!" I cut her off seeming fed up with her questions. "Look we met in the forest, I had some weird fainting episode, he saved me and brought me back, then we talked a little and then he left." I summarize.

And most of it's true. After we had that talk, Austin had to go back to his pack to do something, and I told him I need time to think all this through. Originally the female goes to live with her mates pack, but due to the circumstances that's not gonna happen.

I can't imagine living with the people that killed my family.

They probably go around kicking puppies as a past time or something.

Anyway Austin left a short while after, saying he's giving me time to make a decision. Then Alpha Bale and Morris went to talk about this situation with the other high ranks.

So I was left alone, overloading in thoughts and choices. I still don't know what to do. Reject him? Go with him? Mate with him?

Somehow mating with him sounds as revolting as rejecting him.

I needed help so naturally I called my best friends.

Which brings me here.

"Wait so, shouldn't you be going with him to his pack?" Zach asks confused.

I shake my head, "No um, since the circumstances and stuff, he's given me time to choose my decision. Honestly I don't know what I'm even supposed to be deciding." I mutter.

"Well." Anne starts, "It's simple, are you going to reject him, or mate?" she asks bluntly.

"I don't know!" I groan/splutter. "If I reject him he could take it out on other packs but I can't mate with him cause he—he's practically evil!"

"Ok look!" Zach says quickly as he notices I'm about to go on freak out mode. "How about you let loose for tonight. I think you need a stress releaser. You'll still have time to think, and you'll be calmer." He suggests.

"Yes!" Anne squeals. "Let's go clubbing or something!" She suggests.

I roll my eyes, "If you guys haven't noticed Morris has had me on lockdown for most of my life." I deadpan.

Anne rolls her eyes, "Hey you went into the forest, why can't you just leave the lines _one_ more time."

I sigh, "Because we're going into a town. A _human_ town. He'll get even more pissed."

Anne shrugs, throwing an arm around my shoulder, "We'll cover for you."

Zach nods sliding next to me, and nudging my shoulder, "Come on Ally live a little. I think you deserve it after all this shit that's been thrown down."

I sigh and think about it.

It would be fun, and Morris probably won't find out either. It'll help take my mind off of the situation too. It won't hurt anyone either.

I sigh reluctantly, but agree nevertheless, "Alright fine." I mutter making Anne squeal. "But!" I interrupt quickly. "It has to be something I _want_ to do." I say sternly.

They nod eagerly, "Ok." Zach starts. "Where do you want to go then?"

I shrug, "I dunno, you guys are the mundane experts. Just name some things we can do, and…"

Anne speaks up, "Okay first off don't say mundane, it makes them sound sciency and like some sort of alien race." She says making me make a face at her. "Second off, let's go to a bonfire!" She cheers.

My eyebrows furrow. "Bonfire…?" I ask unsurely.

She nods, "Yeah, there's this college bonfire party going on in the North woods tonight." She says while waggling her eyebrows. "Plus." She nudges me. "There's gonna be a lot of hot guys there." She teases, making both Zach and I groan.

"Oh Zach you and I both know you're looking forward to it too!" She says making him blush.

Yes, Zach is homosexual. But he hasn't told anyone but Anne and I. His parents are quiet conservative, and he being a werewolf would mean his mate will probably be homosexual as well so they'll at some point find out. But he says he'll cross that road when it comes.

Anyway glancing at both of my friends, a small grin breaks onto my face. "Okay," I say nodding my head. "Let's do it."

* * *

**January 5 2014; North Woods**

"A mundane bonfire." They said. "It'll be fun." They said.

Yeah well, having to break another drunk guy's arm because he was getting too handsy might be their definition of a good time, but not me.

After Zach, Anne and I had made our plan. Zach went to talk to Morris while Anne dragged me off to get ready. After another two hours later she and I finally came to an agreement for my attire. White short shorts, and a loose one shoulder shirt that ends under my chest, with a tank top underneath.

Still shows too much skin for my taste.

But that's not the point after that all three of us met up again (me more reluctantly), and sneaked out. Zach told me Morris was out somewhere on an errand with Alpha Bale and won't be back till morning so we're covered.

I still have no idea what I was thinking when I had agreed to this.

Anyway we arrived near the mountain lake. There was a huge fire in the middle and cheesy pop music was splaying out. The grounds were still covered in light snow, but it wasn't cold at all. People were yelling, doing weird risky things and hooking up.

Anne left to get us some drinks, surprisingly (not surprisingly) she didn't come back. Probably caught up in the hot guys roaming around.

Zach stayed for a while but I could tell he was getting bored so I set him off to do whatever.

Which leaves me here standing alone in the back a bottle of beer in one hand and a pounding headache to top it all off.

They are so gonna pay after all this is over.

Sighing I look around completely bored out of mind. I might as well just wander around, this is my second time being out of bounds and probably my last.

My eyes land on a secluded spot higher up on the mountain and automatically my feet start to take me there, effectively avoiding hormonal drunk guys the whole way.

_Good job Ally._

I mentally pat myself on the back and continue my walk up, easily climbing and avoiding the slippery rocks. Once I do make it to my destination I sigh in relief.

The noises and smells are much more bearable up here. And most of it is muffled by the trees and winds.

The view up here is amazing too, it looks out onto the lake and the forest almost like my spot back at our pack territory.

Except it isn't cold at all.

Sucks.

I sigh in boredom and stuff my hands into my pockets and start to stroll down the path.

I should be happy that I'm here, and not holed up back in my room. At least I don't have t—

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear some snickers and footsteps coming closer.

I quickly duck behind a tree.

"You think you're cool _Jeremy_?" A male voice teases.

There's a push and a shove.

"G-guys…c'mon." A weak and obviously scared voice says.

There's another round of laughter.

Slowly I peek around the tree curiously.

Of course.

Don't humans have better things to do than to intimidate their own kind?

There's three bulky guys, the word to describe them would be _jocks_. And another boy who's laying on the ground.

"Come on guys…" He says nervously. "I-I Katy invited me…"

They laugh in disbelief, "Are you little Jer-Jer tapping Katy Smith?" One of them snickers.

The boy fumes, "No. She invited me. That's all."

One of the boys step up. "Look dork-wad." He sneers while picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "Stay away from her. Go hang out with the little kids your age, alright?"

There's silence, and for a moment I think he's just not gonna answer. But I barely catch it. "No." He mutters firmly.

And I have to shake my head at his stupidness, the guys are now definitely gonna beat him up.

The guy holding him smirks and lets him fall to the floor letting him get up by himself. "I was hoping you were gonna say that." He says while cracking his knuckles.

What is this a 1900's film?

But nevertheless I sigh and step away from the tree and walk over. "Leave him alone." I speak firmly.

All four of them turn to me with a surprised expression.

One of them whistles, and I fume "Babe, just turn around and let us get rid of this p—"

"I said leave him alone." I say darkly.

The guy straightens and a look of anger crosses his face but the "leader" speaks up. "You might want to turn around and walk away okay? But by all means if you really want to stick up for this pile of trash be my guest." He says. "It won't bother me if I have to deal with you afterwards."

—Did he just?

Did he _really_ just—

Apparently he did.

I was going to be lenient but the pig just asked for it.

Gritting my teeth I walk closer, slowly getting ready to switch into wolf form and give all three a good whooping when a voice speaks up behind me.

"I'd listen to her if I were you."

For a moment, just a moment I think it's Austin.

That scene in a movie when the hero comes and backs up the damsel, when she's perfectly capable of handling it herself.

But it's not Austin. In fact it's a guy I've never seen before, actually two guys.

Both of them are dark and dreary. Intimidating almost with muscles under their shirts.

But there's something else about them…Something I just can't put my finger on…

One of them takes another step so he's chest to chest with the leader.

And honestly? It really looks like the jock just peed himself or something.

So all three of them stumble away, as the leader mumbles a "Whatever you weren't worth our time anyway." Before dashing off.

Then there's four.

Just me, the guy on the floor, and the two other mystery guys.

Both of them glance at the boy still shaking in nervousness, "Scram." He says firmly.

And that's exactly what the kid does.

No, thank you?

Anyway I examine the two more closely.

The guy who's done all the talking seems like the boss, and the guy next to him is sort of like the guy who does his dirty work.

They look evil.

And there's a scent in the air. Not a scent I'm familiar with. It's not mundane. It's not werewolf. It can't be witch.

Then it hits me.

Vampires.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck!

_Nice going Ally, wandering off into the woods alone, where you know there are a bunch of mother frickin things that want to kill you._

"Who are you?" I growl taking a few cautionary steps back.

It's not that I can't take them. I can. But these guys look old and skilled. Not only that, but there are two of them. One she wolf versus two skilled vampires?

The results vary.

The boss chuckles. "I think you already know who we are Ally." His slick voice breezes out.

I shiver, goose bumps appearing on my uncovered skin. "What do you want?" I sneer taking a few steps back. Then as an afterthought I add, "And how do you know my name?"

He chuckles turning to the other guy, "The old man kept her in the dark." He says. Old man? Does he mean Morris? He turns back to me, "You're an Original. The Lost Original to be precise."

What the heck is an Original? Wait—What is he talking about!?

He smirks at my confused glance and the men both share amused yet evil glances. "Come with us." He says. "We'll tell you everything."

Yes, I want to know what the heck they're talking about but I'm sure as hell not going with two mysterious strangers. Especially not vampires.

"Um no, that's alright." I say suspiciously. Then I start to take more steps back. "I'm just going to—Ah!" I gasp as the sidekick suddenly appears right in front of me probably using his enhanced speed to blur without me noticing.

He smiles, flashing me with those sinister sharp white fangs that Vampires are so famous for.

I spin around facing the other guy, my heart beating wildly.

This is bad. So very, very bad.

The vampire takes steps towards me taking his gloves off, as if he's afraid they'll get dirty or something. I frown in confusion. "Let me go." I spit out making him chuckle.

"You show courage, but you overestimate yourself. I believe the word we're looking for is, _cocky_."

I growl, "I'm not in the mood to talk about who I am. Now what do you want?" I ask again.

There's silence, as the guy sets his gloves down, then his jacket. Soon he turns back to me that same sinister grin on his face. The fangs I catch sight of make me shiver, and his black beady eyes don't help. He opens his mouth, and I await his answer.

"You."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like this chapter, my first attempt at a Supernatural fight scene. Review would be amazing. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**January 5 2014; North Woods**

That's all the cue I get.

Once the last syllable comes out of his mouth, the vampire behind me grabs me by the shoulders, and sinks his fangs into my neck.

The pain I feel is excruciating.

My whole body feels like it's on fire, the pain travels through my veins setting everything on fire. And that's all I can focus on. The burning sensation that feels like it's killing me. Can a vampire bite kill a werewolve? Am I really dying?

I groan and sink to the ground as his fangs detract from my neck. The two vampires converse about something, with me laying at their feet. My wolf howls and urges me to shift into my wolf form. But the pain is too agonizing, I'm not sure I'll be able to.

I take a deep shuddering breath practically gasping for air. My blood trickles down my neck and I put a hand over it to ease the pressure. How dare he bite me! And an attack from behind! That was a completely cheap blow!

Gritting my teeth I focus all my energy on anger and hatred and complete fury. And all that is targeted at the grinning sharp fanged fools standing above me.

I growl, and stagger to my feet quickly.

Then I charge straight at my attacker. He spots me but it's too late.

My body slams into his, full speed, sending him straight into a large oak tree.

The boss is left standing there shocked but the he straightens quickly and grins eerily at me. "I'm glad we can have some fun before I kill you." He says cockily before we both start to circle each other.

What are we fucking lions?

I growl in fury, and lunge at him focusing on offence. A punch, another. A round house kick. A punch to his gut.

All of them he blocks.

Gritting my teeth, I growl lowly in frustration. I need another strategy, he'll just keep blocking my attacks until I tire out.

I need to find his weakness.

Then there's sidekick over there I need to deal with too.

**_Let him attack Ally. That way you'll be able to find out his weaknesses more easily. Oh and keep the younger one occupied._**

_You're a life saver. Literally._

I fall back and pretend to stumble, giving him a perfect chance to mark me.

He lunges, taking the bait, and aiming to grab me but I see it coming and swiftly block it. What I don't expect is, his agility. With another swift motion, he lands a kick right in my gut, bringing tears into my eyes.

He advances again, and punches me in the gut his sharp nails gripping my other arms. I wheeze and fall to the ground trying to act as weak as possible.

The vampire kicks me in the back with his surprisingly expensive boots, but much to his surprise, taking a deep breath I swipe his legs under his feet with my own.

A move I've perfected over the years. They never expect it!

My hands reach over to his neck and with one motion I snap his neck making him go limp.

He's not dead. But it'll buy me time.

Then I step back noticing the sidekick is up on his feet and charging straight at me.

Perfect.

I prepare myself for it, gritting my teeth, and scuffing my feet into the ground. We collide sending us straight into another dark oak tree. He lands on top, and makes a screeching sound, his eyes beady and mouth bloody.

My blood.

I grimace.

Then his hands tighten themselves around my neck and the air gets swooshed out of my lungs. My legs swing up and lock around his neck pushing him back.

I roll up to my feet with a hiss, then I lunge at him again sending a punch straight in his gut then a roundhouse kick hitting him square in the face.

He falls to the ground, and either he's much more inexperienced than I thought or he's just that slow. I pounce again, my hands circling around his neck. His eyes bug, and he gasps making a sound resembling a screech and a, "You werewolve bitch."

I smirk in murderous rage, and I'm just about to rip his head off, when he utters one more thing.

"You're mom was a feisty one."

My heart freezes. My eyes freeze. Heck, my entire body freezes.

Which sadly includes my hands, and in one swift motion the vampire beneath me has me up against the tree his mouth inching to my neck and hand sinking into my flesh.

I scream in pain and agony, and frantically my hands search everywhere for something—anything.

His hands dig deeper into my flesh, and his fans just lightly prick my neck and I feel a fresh wave of nausea and burning and agonizing searing excruciating pain.

Then my hands fall onto something. Something hard, and prickly, long and pointy.

A branch. A quite pointy branch.

With my last burst of energy I break the stick off the tree and seconds later it's plunged straight into the demonic creature's heart.

His eyes go wide, his skin white almost grey and wrinkly and scorched.

Dead.

Gasping, I push away letting his limp body fall to the ground in a thud. The hole in my stomach starts to heal itself, and I fall onto my knees.

I did it.

I killed him.

Who says I'm not capable of taking care of myself, Morris?

Taking a deep breath I let myself heal, and take a few decent steps back from the body, running a hand through my raggedy hair.

My body is still in pain, but it's healing. The bittersweet victory h—

The boss.

Shit.

I forgot about him!

Frantically I turn around but it's too late.

All I feel is a slight breeze and a small pinch of pain.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Unknown**

It could have been hours or days that passed, after I slowly came to consciousness. I feel like a blanket of darkness is draped over me. Suffocating me. I'm practically drifting form being awake and asleep. My mind is fuzzy, and the dull ache all over my body isn't helping.

Surprisingly though I remember every single painful detail of what brought me to wherever I am.

The bonfire.

The vampires.

The fight.

The death.

The darkness.

Obviously the surviving vampire didn't kill me.

Instead I'm here locked up in a dark basement tied to a chair with silver my head lopping against my chest.

I can't even contact my wolf. The silver is weakening our bond. I can feel her presence, her agitation and pain, but I just can't communicate.

The door opens signaling someone's arrival, and I turn my head quickly, baring my teeth with a menacing look.

I expect to see the vampire that brought me here, but instead my eyes fall upon a female vampire. With blonde hair, a curvy body, and an evil look on her face.

"Who are you?!" I hiss out, as I try ripping away from my restraints.

She smiles at me. A bitter smile that shows no happiness whatsoever. Then she drops it a look of deadpan on her face. "I'm here to torture you."

And it seems like she isn't lying at all.

She unties me but doesn't take the silver off my wrists, neck or ankles. Then she drags me over to the wall which has a hook on the top.

My heart drops as I realize what it is.

One of those things, where the prisoner dangles by their wrists slumped against the wall.

Fuck.

She pushes me down, and locks my knees and ankles back.

It's then I realize the assortments of different knives and torturing devices laid out on the table in the corner.

Oh goody.

"W-why are you doing this?" I manage to wheeze out between my long intakes of breaths.

She grins leisurely and shrugs. "Because I can."

She shoots me another sinister smile before walking over to the table and running a finger down one of the knives. "Besides, Anton won't arrive till morning so I have more time than I know what to do with. I figured torturing my past lover's mate would occupy me for some of that time." She finishes while walking back towards me.

There are so many questions I want to ask. Past lover's mate? Anton? What the heck is going on?

But all those thoughts are soon lost, when I feel a slow excruciating burn trailing down my cheek.

I cry out, and clench my fists tightly.

"Such a pretty thing…" She murmurs as she caresses the stinging cut on my cheek.

I turn my head away from her touch which results in her backhanding me with a resounding slap. She grabs my chin forcing me to look into her eyes. "You will not test my patience darling." She drawls.

And with another firm look she releases my chin, walking back over to the table with the click of her heels.

Bitch.

"Oh by the way," She calls over her shoulder as she ponders on which device she should use. She seems to find what she was looking for because she holds them up in the hair with the grin of a demon. "Found them." She sings as she prances back.

One of the torturing tools is shaped like a dagger, with silver lining it, in the other hand she has two hunting traps, the ones you put on the ground and wait for animals to hurry by so their feet can get caught in.

"How is that gorgeous hunk, Austin doing?

My head snaps up in surprise and slight anger. "How do you know him?!" I ask.

She smirks, unchaining the locks at my hands. "We were past lovers that is until he started getting slightly boring. He never paid attention to me. A man like that can only be used for your sexual needs you know. He's not capable of love anyway."

How dare she talk about Austin like that!? She just basically said that Austin is only good for sex. Who does she think she is? Th-That bitch!

I'm practically bristling in anger by now, "That's a lie! The only reason you think that is cause he wasn't stupid enough to fall for you!" I spit at her.

Her eyes narrow and suddenly my right hand is snapped into the sharp hunting device. She does the same with my left, and now I'm hanging off the wall with my hands which are being held by pointy short knife-like claws.

I gasp, as I feel like my hands are being ripped into two pieces. The dagger in her hand plunges into my stomach, and I scream tears falling freely this time.

She continues her ministrations, me crying out but never begging for her to stop. I will not, show weakness to her, I won't beg.

But that doesn't make the pain any less horrible, it's hot and searing, each blow, each cut she starts to give me is like fire on my skin.

"They're going to find me…" I gasp out, sweaty and bloody.

She grins and draws a line down my face with the silver knife eliciting another cry, "Are you sure about that darling?"

The thing is, no I'm not sure. Not at all. The hope I had at the beginning has slowly dwindled down, and now the possibility that my pack will find me is just another one of those wishes you know won't happen but still hope for.

"They won't find you Ally," She whispers darkly, "You'll die just like your family; without hope and in _complete_ misery."

The sad thing is, a part of me believes her.

**Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank god it's Friday! And because of that, here's a new chapter. :) Hope you guys like it. Please review. Pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Unknown**

I'd rather be dead, literally.

The torturous vampire has left me hours ago, letting me sit in my own pile of blood.

My hands are still clamped up by those razor sharp points, and a stake is now driven through my stomach and lodged into the wall.

I'm sweating, droplets of sweat, grime, and blood trailing over my body. I feel like I'm gonna succumb to darkness any second, but my darn werewolve body has other plans.

All werewolves have the ability to self-heal which is the reason I'm not dead as gone. (Darn our gifted healing nature.) But the stake driven through my stomach is a problem. Every time my body tries to heal itself, it tries to close the gaping hole which is unfortunately forcefully opened by the dam piece of ancient wood. Every time it does so, my stomach clenches in the most painful of ways, and I cry out stifling salty bloody tears.

Like I said, I'd rather be dead.

By this point my whole body is covered in splotches of red and black. Bruises, and blood. And any hope I had, has been squashed entirely as well.

It's a plain miracle (burden) I am still alive.

But then again, the vampire had purposefully and skillfully not gone too far to kill me. She needs me.

For _Anton_.

Who is he? Well, obviously he's a vampire. A quite powerful one if the she-devil vampire seemed scared of him. But why does he want me? Does this have to do with my parents? It probably does. Almost all the vampires I've met, have mentioned them. What do my biological parents have to do with vampires? And a vampire like _Anton_.

Hearing his name even gives me shivers, or maybe it's because of the now open door which is letting in rays of sunlight and a cold gust of cool air.

–Wait what.

* * *

It all really happens in a flash, once upon a time I'm wallowing in fear and pain, alone in a dark room. Next a whole fight's breaking out in that same room, vampires versus werewolves.

I'm still drowsy, writhing in pain but I realize some of my pack members are here, Anne being one of them. They found me! They actually found me!

Then I spot Austin. My mate.

I can tell it's him because of his extraordinary black coat. He seems to be in a fit of rage, ripping body parts off of any vampire that dares to take him.

That leaves me quite confused, and even in my state, I manage to conjure up millions of questions pertaining to him.

Aren't black coated werewolves supposed to be the most patient of wolves? Like very patient. They never get angry? What's going on with him then? Is he really that pissed? Well of course he is, but even Anne doesn't seem to be as angry as him…

The look in his eye he has. There's only one word for it.

Death.

And it shakes me to the bones.

That look.

I've never seen anyone with it, and back when I first met him I didn't think he was even capable of looking like that. He seemed so cocky and cool and collected. But looking at him now I realize he's out for blood.

For murder.

And that scares me and leaves me completely dumbstruck even with the pain I'm supposed to feel.

This was my mate we're talking about.

But my pondering's cut short, when I feel another wave of pain fall over me. I feel hands clamp around my cheeks, and my head gets pulled up so I'm looking straight into Zach's eyes. When did he get here?

"Ally! Oh my god…" He gasps out as he frantically examines my injuries.

The movements make the pain increase, and I groan in agony again.

He honestly looks like he has no idea what to do, so he starts to unclasp my hands, but I don't seem notice because my head wrings and I feel like it's gonna explode any second now.

"Zach…" I choke out in between my haze.

"Shh Ally." He says quickly, then in between unclasping me he shoves something into my mouth, "Here take this, Morris said to give it you as soon as possible." He mutters then continuing onto freeing me.

I chew slowly, with the strength I can muster and notice that whatever he gave me is cold. I relish it, and in seconds my blazing body turns down a few degrees.

Soon Zach is able to unclasp my hands and feet but the stake is still painfully there, but before Zach can do anything about it, he's pushed aside again by Alpha Bale and Anne who looks like she's about to burst into tears any second. "We can't do this now, we have to take her back. The stake's lodged in too far." He commands.

So Zach picks me up into his arms, trying to not put any pressure onto my stomach.

"Fall back!" Alpha Bale's voice yells to the other werewolves. Then he turns to Zach, "Take her outside, to the camp, we'll be right behind you."

Then I soon feel myself being jogged around, until I hear a low growl.

What surprises me is that it's directed towards Zach and I.

Is it a vampire?

I peek one eye open, and tense when I see who it is.

It's not a vampire. It's Austin.

"I'll take her." He grits out quickly leaving no room for argument and honestly? I _would_ rather have Austin carry me.

He makes me feel protected, being in his arms makes me feel better both emotionally and physically. He's my mate for Christ's sake! He's not gonna hurt me.

Austin tears me from Zach's arms, taking me bridal style and I sigh in relief.

His comforting cold arms encircle me, and I snuggle into his chest while gripping his torn shirt to fight the pain. "Austin…" I manage to moan making him tense.

"You're going to be okay Ally. Alright, you hear me? You're going to be fine." He says with so much finality and confidence that the pain seems to lessen.

Zach, Austin and I continue to wherever we're going in silence. I can hear the thuds of the other werewolves behind us, and I wonder how many are there? How did they find me? How long has it even been?

The whole way seems like a rollercoaster, at times I feel like I'm about to doze off any second. Then at other times I feel like I'm giving birth! I still don't understand why they can't just rip the dam thing out of me!

Soon after several minutes they're jogging comes to a stop, and I feel myself being lowered onto something soft. It's much more tranquil here, like a soft butterfly meadow or something.

"Oh god Ally." Morris's voice says remorsefully and god does it feel good to know he's here with me.

"Morris!" I manage to wheeze out elatedly but that soon turns into a coughing fit.

"Okay, okay." He says quickly. "We have to get this stake out of her now, her body is healing over the stake. By now, we're going to have perform an incision in her stomach."

Austin growls, "So let's stop talking and get that thing out of her or is it alright to chat a while longer?"

Morris doesn't reply, instead he seems to rummage around grabbing tools and supplies while ordering everyone else out.

"I'm sorry Ally." He mutters quietly, "Now just hold your breath, this'll hurt."

Oh god.

Sighing, I clench my stomach preparing myself for whatever to come.

Morris dabs some numbing liquid around the stake, and then pulls a knife of some sort out. I shut my eyes closed so I don't have to watch the act.

The knife slits inside, making me gasp and throw my head back.

He continues to circle around the stake in my stomach, the blood seeping out seeming never endless. God it hurts so bad.

"It'll be over soon." He promises with a shaky voice.

All I do is scream in reply, my fists shaking and arms flapping in every which direction.

After another few miserable moments, the knife retracts, and with a sharp tug, it feels like there's a huge gaping hole in my stomach.

Then it's over.

My sweaty body goes limp and I suddenly feel so tired.

My thoughts jumble and it feels as though my body and mind have just stopped burning in a fire and now all of a sudden my body is cooling off, the crackles of the fire slowly coming to a halt and complete darkness soon fades over me.

"Austin…" I groan lowly, before letting the blackness take over me; mind, body, and soul.

**Done! How was it? Kind of a filler, idk. Hope you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, thanks for the awesome reviews. Can we get to 100 maybe? Please pretty please? Okay so this chapter is REALLY important. I can never be a mystery writer, XD I feel so restless when my readers don't know exactly what's going on in the story. So this chap expl****ains everything. Hope you guys like it, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**January 10 2014; Northwood Pack Territory**

"You'll be staying with me."

That's the first thing that comes out of Austin's mouth after I awaken from my unconsciousness.

"What!?" Is all I manage to sputter, but he doesn't really pay attention to me, instead he steps up chest to chest with Morris who is glaring at him and protesting the demand.

"When did we discuss this?" Morris grits out making him scoff.

"Oh please." He says airily, an egoistic tone underlying his voice. "Like I'm gonna let my mate stay here so unprotected. I was going to be lenient but this incident just took the cake. She is staying with me." His tone is so firm and hard, it's obvious why he makes such a good Alpha.

They stand there breathing heavily, intimidating glares set on each other. It seems like any second now they could be ripping each other's heads off, so I choose this time to intervene.

"Uh…" I say weakly. "Wait, guys…"

God, this is all because of my kidnapping.

Turns out I was in that basement for two to three days. That whole time Austin and my pack had been relentlessly searching for me. And then they found me, by some spell, and after Morris patched me up, and everything. I was unconscious for two days, and my body was in complete healing mode. It was a serene two days. But then I woke up.

Which brings me here today, right now.

I woke up, fully rested and physically well, and after my friends visited me to check up on how I was doing, Austin arrived. Well, not arrived. He stayed over in the guest shack, he just came over. And then dropped the bomb.

He wants me to stay with him.

With his pack.

How? How can I stay with that pack? He can't make me, go with him. Does he not understand how much I dislike him and his pack? I can't stand thinking about staying with them, how am I going to physically stay there?

_**Ally, not only will you stay with them. Soon, after you mate with Austin, you'll be their Luna.**_

_If I mate with him. "IF!"_

_**I suggest you make up your mind Ally. Quickly. A werewolve can only wait too long. **_

_I know, I know! It's just…hard. Rejecting will be as hard as mating with him. I just need to get to know him better. _

_**Maybe staying with him, will help you make up your mind.**_

_Huh…Maybe. But_—

"Ally? Can I talk to you?" Morris asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I glance at Austin quickly before nodding at Morris and following him into the hallway.

I haven't had much time to talk to Morris actually. Now being alone with him just ignites all those questions I've been dying to ask.

But I keep them down, and we stand in silence for a moment, me still trying to make up my mind about all of this.

He sighs and rubs his eyes, then after another beat of silence he speaks.

"I think you should go with him Ally."

–what.

Out of all the things he could have said, all the questions he could have answered.

He chose that to say.

My mouth falls agape and eyes widen in shock. "What?" My confusion becomes quiet apparent.

Morris sighs again, nodding in a solemn way.

Wasn't he just protesting the idea of me going there?

"Morris, I can't stay there." I start seriously. "You're the one who even said, I'm safe here, inside our territory! You can't possibly have me stay there!" By the end of my sentence the desperation in my voice heightens.

Morris gives me one of his trade-mark grave looks, meaning we're about to have a lengthy discussion about something.

"Come Ally, you wanted answers. I'm giving you answers."

* * *

"Do you know why the vampires captured you?" Morris asks as we sit in the bench out in the garden.

I shake my head in confusion. "The vampire said "Anton", whoever he is, needs me for something. And another said I was an Original whatever that is. But I'm pretty sure that was just a way to get me to come with them or something. I mean I don't even think The Lost Original is even a thing."

Morris takes a silent inhale of fresh air. "You're wrong." He utters making my confusion heighten. "The Originals are a thing."

The information doesn't faze me. Okay there's something in the world called the Originals. There's also something where humans can change into huge territorial wolves. Like I said. No biggie.

But what does that mean? Does it mean that the vampire was right? I'm the Lost Original as he put it?

"Okay so…" I start carefully. "What exactly is an Original and what does all this even have to do with me?"

Morris leans back, looking as if he's mentally preparing himself for a long story to come, then he begins.

"Years ago, a she-wolf was given a gift by the Angels, due to her bravery, sacrifice and golden heart. She was gifted an ability, a "superpower" for the lack of better words. She was deemed an Original, the _only_ Original. She protected her pack, and kept them from harms way." He pauses gauging my reaction then continues.

"But then came Amon. The most feared vampire throughout the land. A cruel, cunning, sinister, blood-sucking monster who wanted complete power over all mundane and supernatural creatures. But that was how most vampires were anyway and their weakness like any other darkness; was light. But what made _him_ so dangerous. Was that he had found a way to walk in the sun, without any harm. But before he could share this with the other vampires, the Original sought him out first. In the end she sacrificed herself and Amon was put into a curse which left him frozen. Legend says that he will awaken someday, and another Original will be born, deemed as the Lost Original who will be the only one with the power to stop him." He stops looking straight at me.

Then I realize what he's getting at it.

"The Lost Original, Ally. Is you."

Me.

The Lost Original.

Yeah right.

"I'm serious Ally." Morris says, reading my thoughts.

This has to be a joke—I can't possibly…

"Is this why, you kept me inside of territory bounds?" I ask, cringing as my voice wavers.

Morris shakes his head gulping, "No…You see, Amon made a mistake about one thing. His spell was incomplete. He needs an Original's blood to break his frozen curse and he needs an Original's blood to complete the spell. His vampire minions had swiped some from the Original, but only that much blood wasn't enough to complete the spell for hundreds of vampires. If my estimates are right, they need most of your blood, and that will kill you Ally. The vampires, their current leader being Anton, want you. That was why I kept you in bounds. They need Amon out and they need the complete spell."

Shaking my head, I stand up abruptly. "So I was in danger this whole time? The pack was in danger? Vampires could totally just barge into our land, kill my friends, and take me at any time they wanted, but they didn't, why?"

"Alpha Bale and I were aware of the situation, I had conjured up a strong spell that disabled vampires to enter our territory, when you had first arrived as a small child. We had everything planned from the start. You'd stay in our lands, the vampires would get restless, and at their most vulnerable moment, we'd attack. But as you can see our plans, didn't go as we wanted."

I look down guiltily.

"I'm sorry Morris. This i-is my fault. I…"

He rests a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You had to find out at some point."

"So wait. If I'm in danger right now, and the only thing keeping me from them is the anti-vampire spell, then why are you telling me to go with Austin?" I ask.

"The spell is wearing down, earlier than I ever expected. The vampires know where you live, so I think it'd be safe for you to stay with Austin. They don't know you're his mate, (any that did, were killed when we found you) and no one would dare to mess with the Blackmoon Pack anyway. I believe it's our best option to keep you safe."

He is right. With the spell weakened, vampires could barge in any second. Then they'd take me, kill my pack, awaken Amon, and wreak havoc in the world.

_**We'll be safe there Ally.**_

Taking a deep breath, I nod. "Okay. I'll do it."

Morris grins looking relieved, he gives me a quick comforting hug, and mutters, "You'll be safe with him." Albeit reluctantly though. Then we both fall into silence again.

"So wait." I start again, now truly realizing the reality of this. "Does that mean I have powers too?"

Morris nods, "You seem to be in the developing stage now. I can't tell for sure, but when the time's right you'll know yourself."

"I think your fainting in the forest has something to do with it. You didn't collapse because of the forbidden forest. It was because of your emotions. They were running high, you didn't see, but the snow around us was swirling in the form of a tornado or something. A blizzard or a snow storm was being created. And you were doing that."

**So yeah, hope this chapter clears things up. Review any questions, and tell me if you liked it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating guys! Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it! And oh my god, yay, 100 reviews! Thanks guys. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**January 10 2014; Blackmoon Pack Territory**

I didn't know what I was expecting when I'd get there.

Maybe, glaring, buff girls and dudes, glaring at me as I passed.

A dull dark dungeon type pack land.

I don't know, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting this.

The werewolves here are, normal. Just like my friends and pack members. Plain normal.

Maybe a bit more strict, stoic and formal.

But still, no baring teeth. No hissing or growling. No kicking puppies.

After Morris and I had our talk, I packed up all my things and was ready to leave with Austin. Only my friends, Morris and Alpha Bale knew about my move. Anne and I were bawling our eyes out for a good solid hour, then Zach had to rip her away from me. After that, I said my goodbyes to everyone else, once again getting teary eyed when Morris and I said our goodbyes, but then, Austin and I headed off.

It was hard to control my feelings around him, but his newly ignorant and cold attitude towards me did the trick. It was like after my capturing his attitude overall changed towards me. He kept his distance from me the whole way, and not a word was spoken. Morris told me Austin was not notified about my…gift or anything about me. So what other reason could he be acting so different towards me?

But my worries pertaining to him slowly drifted away once we arrived. Instead they were replaced with a newfound worry. Will Austin's pack treat me like some pile of dirt, because I'm not from their pack? Has Austin told them about me? Either way, I decided to myself, I won't let them hurt me. Especially after what they're pack has done in the past.

Which brings, me here, right now. Walking behind Austin head held high, my backpack hung on one shoulder. Surprisingly unlike my worries, like I said before; there are no stares, no whispering, nothing at all.

In fact the whole place looks like my home at my pack, just bigger.

We continue to walk down the dirt path in silence, and I notice the way that his other pack members salute and straighten up as they see him. They all look at him with respect and admiration.

Tch.

Soon we come to a rather large house, a small mansion you could call it. It's surrounded by a vast amount of fields; perfect for combat practice and sorts. The whole place is surrounded by large wooden oaks, which gives the whole place a more ancient, magical and mysterious vibe.

It was an unspoken fact that I'll be staying with Austin, in his home. The same home Alpha John slept peacefully in while other's rot in agony. But will I be staying in his room? On his bed? Nope. No way in heck.

We make it onto the porch when a wolf comes running up to us effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

The wolf changes into his human form, and walks over to us. He looks about Austin's age, with brown hair, green eyes and a tall yet welcoming form. He glances at me curiously, but addresses Austin only.

"Alpha Austin, you're back." He speaks swiftly. And I notice the way Austin's stance straightens, and his vibe takes an authorative tone. "We have a new lead on—"

Austin interrupts the guy before he can finish and it's quite obvious he does it because I'm standing here. "We'll talk about this later Evan."

The guy, Evan, nods. "Alright." He concedes, then he looks at me then back at Austin. I guess no one was really informed about me.

Austin clamps his lips, glancing at me (probably the first time since we headed here) "This is my mate, _Ally_." His voice is hard and formal and in no way-whatsoever does it give me any sort of butterflies unlike before.

A look of surprise crosses Evan's face, but nevertheless he keeps his emotions to himself, smiling warmly at me. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Evan, Austin's beta." He sticks his hand out to shake.

Ah, he's the beta of their pack. Austin's right hand man, you could say.

I muster a smile, and shake his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Evan."

Austin clears his throat glancing around and narrowing his eyes at something, "Evan, can you take her in, and situate her into her room?" He asks more like demands. "I have to go deal with something."

He's going to leave me? What? At this time, with someone I just met?

"You're leaving me?" I ask, internally wincing at my child-like remark. Couldn't have sounded any more desperate Alls.

Austin shrugs, "You can take of yourself. I'll be back before nine anyway." And with that short note he leaves, turning around and walking over to the sheds near the lake.

H-how could he just…? Leave me!? What is wrong with him?

"You coming?" Evan calls, and I realize that he's half way to the front door by now.

So I nod and follow him into my new home. To my credit I only glance back twice.

* * *

**January 24, 2014; Blackmoon Pack Territory**

_Dear anyone,_

_My life here living with the Blackmoon Pack, is..._

_Horrible._

_I only need one word to sum it all up and that word is; horrible. _

_The first day I had arrived, Austin was acting weird. As if he was distancing himself from me. I had brushed it off. But the next day his behavior continued. And the next day. And the next. And so on._

_He treats me like a child. Someone who is not responsible to take care of herself. And he ignores me. Like I'm some sort of annoying clingy desperate child who has a ginormous crush on him or something._

_Cocky idiot._

_Anyway my freedom has been stripped as well. _

_The only time and place I'm allowed outside his property (house, lake, front and back yard) is when the pack has training and combat practice. Other than that, I only have the lake to go to._

_It's unbearingly boring, and I wonder if his behavior has anything to do with the vampires. Maybe Morris told him some small details about me making him act more protective or something. Or maybe he's just scarred by my kidnapping._

_But maybe that's just myself-centered side talking. _

_Anyway, the pack pay a lot of attention to me now. A respect kind of attention._

_Last week during combat practice (it was the first time Austin let me fight) I had beaten one of the high ranked she-wolfs. I guess everyone thought of me as a shy weak she-wolf who mistakenly got chosen as Austin's mate. _

_But fate makes no mistake, so ha! Take that underestimaters! _

_The only person I really talk to is…my wolf. But these days she's been quite depressed, and in a head in the cloud type of thing. And that's all because of him. _

_It's all because of him. I'm lonely and getting so restless, sooner or later I have a feeling I'm going to crack._

_Which is why I snuck into Austin's office and grabbed you, journal, to keep me company._

_But no offence it would be nice to have some sort of alive thing to talk to. But I guess if I started talking to plants and stuff people would kind of think I'm crazy. _

_Austin would be a nice alive thing to talk to._

_Now that his guard is up, and he's all cold clipped and stoic. It just makes me want to know even more about him. _

_Speaking of that, rejection is winning. _

_The "reject Austin" side of me is winning._

_It annoys me to no end, but you tell me. How am I supposed to like someone who's making it so easy to not like him?_

_He's pushing me away, and it's working. _

_Reject: 63%_

_Mate: 16%_

_I don't know: 21%_

_Those are the numbers for today._

_Geez, I sound like some geek._

_Another thing I'd like to talk about is a small piece of information Morris told me about myself. _

_He said I'm the Lost Original and that some vampires are looking for me. You probably don't know what I mean so I'll give you a short summary._

_My great ancestor was the only Original and she had powers. There was a powerful vampire too, Amon, that had developed the power to walk in the sun without burning. But then before he could give it the other vampires the Original sacrificed herself and put him in a spell. Legend has it that Amon will come back, and one more Original, the Lost Original AKA me, will have to fight him and disable him from finishing the spell. _

_Now the vampires, their temporary leader Anton, are looking for me because they need the Orignal's blood to break Amon's curse, and they need an Original's sacrifice to fulfill the spell. _

_God when did my like become so complicated?_

_As for now though, Morris has told me to sit tight. He is working on a plan, to overthrow the vampires along with Alpha Bale and some other pack leaders. I haven't heard from him or anyone actually._

_I feel as though an object. Leverage over the vampires. And the other werewolves they're treating me as though someone to protect. _

_But for once I don't want to be protected! _

_And on top of that I have this mate thing to think about._

_Someday I'm going to have to reject or mate with Austin. And someday if the legend is right, I'm going to have to fight and defeat Amon, or die trying. _

_Love, Ally._

**Reviews would be amazing. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once upon time, there was a writer who never updated. And that writer is me! :D Yay! **

**No but in all seriousness guys, I am so sorry for not updating. (Question: How many times have you heard/read that?) I was off on a trip to Germany. I figured I'd have a little time to write, but no such luck. **

**But I'm back now so here it is! Chap. 10. Hope you all like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Also dammit guys, get ready for some zombie apocalypse one-shots, because lately I've been obsessed with Walking Dead. It's a great show. And who might become a bethyl shipper? This girl here!**

**Okay anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I aint own nothing.**

* * *

**February 2 2014; Blackmoon Pack Territory**

I awaken to a knock at my door.

It makes me sit upright seeming completely startled.

This is a first. The first time anyone's even came near my room actually.

Jumping out of bed, I pull on a hoodie and walk over to the door.

My brain logically jumps to the conclusion; it's Austin.

Holy shit, Austin's right there. And he's willingly trying to talk to me.

With a rapid heart, I peek open the door.

Dammit.

It's Evan.

I immediately deflate.

"Good Morning Ally." He beams brightly.

"Morning." I grumble, stifling a yawn. Stretching my sore muscles, I ask, "What are you doing here?"

He leans against the doorway, "Austin was out running an errand, he wanted me to get you. We have training today."

Of course.

Austin would never come get me himself.

"Errand." I grit out. "Right."

My mood becomes apparent and the reason even more, making Evan sigh.

"He has his reasons Ally but he does care about you from what I see."

"I'll be down in a few." Is all I say, completely disregarding his words.

Then I shut the door and start to get ready for today.

For my attire a pull out a simple t-shirt and jeans. Then I pull my hair up into a ponytail and slip my sneakers on.

And seven minutes tops I'm out the door, running downstairs to find Evan.

I make it down, tugging on my ponytail while at the same time looking for him, I told him to wait for me, where'd he go?

How am I supposed to get to grounds? I'm not allowed to go out alone.

"Hey Evan! I'm ready, let's go." I call distractedly.

There's no answer, so pursing my lips, I start to peek into all the rooms.

I'm just about to give up and just go back upstairs, that is, until my eyes land onto another door.

Austin and the pack's leaders spend an awful lot of time in there, I've noticed.

Biting my lip, I tentatively walk over, my hand slowly reaching towards the door knob.

_Please don't be locked. Please don't be locked._

The door opens with a, _click_, and I mentally cheer, my curiosity heightening even more.

The room is dark, the windows are shut closed, and there doesn't even seem to be a light switch. All there is, is a small lamp on the table that gives off a dim light. Walking closer I notice on the table, lays a large map and on it are random tacks and notes. Then on the wall there are some old newspaper clippings tacked on.

_Six more found dead, authorities say another animal attack. _

_5-year old boy attacked by unknown animal, found dead in forest._

_Family on hiking trip's shreds found on road. _

_Blood drained from lone hiker, authorities say another animal attack._

Vampires.

Of course.

Question is, why does Austin have this stuff on here? Why does he have all these reports about vampire attacks all in our specific region?

Is he hunting them? Did Morris say something to him?

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, as I analyze the notes even further. I almost don't even notice Evan's voice, calling my name.

"Ally? Ally where the hell are you?"

Startled I quickly set all the papers down in a hurry, and make it out of the room in less than seconds.

I spot him coming down the stairs, and I smile weakly still recovering from my beating heart.

"There you are," He mutters. "C'mon we're gonna be late."

We leave the house, and I decide to store this extra piece of information, for later.

* * *

**Blackmoon Forest**

Turns out it's not training today.

We're rotating look-out shifts today.

Since their territory is very large, it's obvious that they need border patrols to make sure nothing gets in or out without supervision.

Every specific time, they switch shifts, which they're doing today, and I guess Austin's had a change of heart, because I along with some others will be patrolling the north wing of the territory lines.

Austin's told us to be back before the sun sets, and I'm pretty sure he's already secretly told my group to keep an eye on me.

Oh yes.

My group.

Such a fine assortment of werewolves they are.

There's Franchesca always the one who's trying to achieve a step ahead of you. Tall, long black hair, and brown eyes.

Rick, a bulky guy, who's almost double the size of me. He doesn't talk much, but from the least that he's said, I can tell he doesn't like me much.

Then there's Dylan. The only one who's been welcoming to me. He's young. Probably like sixteen, maybe younger. A red-head, with bright green eyes, and perky ears. He's my first friend here.

"Aww, you have to let me meet her!" I beg Dylan quietly, as we walk down the snowy trail side by side.

He shakes his head with a small smile playing on his lips, "I don't know, you might just scare her off you know." He teases.

I scoff, quirking an eyebrow, "Oh please, she deals with you every day, I'm sure I won't give her too much trouble."

We're talking about Dylan's mate, Aris. Yeah even at his young age, he had managed to find his own mate. She was a runaway, who just happened to bump into his dad, who brought her back to this pack, then they saw each other and things went from there.

He's also told me about Rick and Franchesca. The latter was just a baby when she and her sister were adopted into the pack, Dylan's dad the Pack Doctor patched her up, and Dylan and she became best friends almost. That's until her sister died, in some battle. I think that took a big emotional toll on her, maybe that's why she acts how she acts today.

And then Rick. He was born in the pack. Son of one of Austin's father's right-hand men. He's had to go through some painful things. He was experimented on. It explains his large size and unexplainable strength. I guess a lot of wolves here have gone through some tough times, Austin inluded.

Anyway we've been whispering to each other it seems for hours, but in reality it's only been a few minutes. Talking about my life back home, and his life here. While so, Franchesca and Rick are up ahead of us, discussing their go-to muscle shake and exercise techniques or whatever.

It seems that these patrols, aren't taken very seriously.

The atmosphere is calm and relaxed. No one seems to be looking out for something, or shushing each other when they hear a sound. I had perceived this lookout as like a tension-filled, always-on-the-lookout, don't-talk, kind of thing.

I was wrong. I seem to be a lot these days.

"Alright fine, when we get back, I'll take you to her, okay?" He concedes, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nod excitedly, "Okay." I squeal.

Then we continue on, on our random ramblings and discussions.

* * *

"Okay guys, c'mon we have to head back. The sun's already set!" Franchesca calls, as she spins around towards us, Rick in tow.

Both Dylan and I glance around, and it's only then do I realize that it really is dark. The sun is just above the peaks.

We must have lost track of time.

Nodding our heads we all agree, and turn taking the trail we came from.

Something's changed though.

There's tension in the air.

An eerie, sinister, almost ghostly tension.

But maybe that's just me.

"Why don't we split up, two of us can take the front, make sure it's safe, and two can stay in the back. We'll switch after some time." Dylan suggests after some more silence.

We all glance at each other, then after a while I shrug and nod. "Sounds like a plan."

"Fine. Who's with who?" Rick asks.

Tch, like that's a questions.

I open my mouth to suggest me with Dylan, but Franchesca interrupts.

"I'll side with Ally, you can be with Dylan." She says to Rick.

She doesn't even shoot me a glance as I stare confusedly at her.

Just hours ago she didn't even say a word to me, let alone shoot me a glance.

Both Dylan and I glance at each other, and he shoots me a worried look but I smile back reassuringly, knowing Franchesca won't change her mind.

We split up, Rick and Dylan walking a few meters ahead of us to scope the area. Our pace is steady, and I don't hear a sound from the girl walking next to me.

But soon after a short while, she speaks up.

"So, what's up with you? Are you like gonna be our Luna or something?" Her smooth voice cuts in. But although her tone is uninterested, quiet, bored almost, there's a sliver of jealousy lining her voice.

Ah, so this is what she wanted to talk about.

Nevertheless I shake my head, ignoring my wolf, and say, "Maybe."

"Maybe…? Maybe what—?" She asks slowly.

"It means maybe. Maybe in some time, or maybe not." I answer vaguely.

Her eyebrows raise, and she looks straight into my eyes, "So what? You and Alpha Austin haven't bonded yet?"

Sighing, I try to change the subject. I don't want to talk about Austin and I, with someone I hardly know.

"What does this have to do with anything? It's he and I's business, not anyone else's. And I'd prefer it stay that way." I speak firmly.

There's silence then.

She stares at me for a moment, chewing on her gum quite loudly. Then she looks away once again seeming uninterested, "Everyone's wondering." She mutters. "Even though we don't really care much about Alpha Austin's personal life, everyone wants to know about our maybe-to-be Luna."

Shrugging and trying not to let my surprise show, I explain, "He and I our mates, we—"

"Then why haven't you two mated yet?" She cuts in.

"Because," I say this time a little more forcefully, "Look—It's…just much more complicated then it seems, alright? He and I…have more pressing matters to deal with."

She scoffs lightly, "Whatever."

And just like that in a matter of seconds the topic is dropped, and the slight rustle of trees is all that can be heard once again.

"So Dylan. You two are like best friends now?" She asks. And that reminds me of her own past that Dylan had told me about.

But the sound of my new friend's name immediately makes me brighten up, a small chuckle escaping my lips, "Nah, he's pretty cool, but we wouldn't say best friends. He's just the only one here who took the time to talk to me, I guess. And I'm pretty grateful for that."

She nods silently, and we're just about to go into another period of silence when she speaks up again, "Look." Her tone is firm and cold. "We may seem like the bad guys and stuff, but we're not, okay?"

I stiffen. "What do you mean?" I ask quietly, "I didn't say anythi—"

"You probably thought it. Everyone does don't they? The rest of the werewolves. Bet they have like some sort of horror book about us that they read to their kids to get them to behave." She chuckles.

And I stare at her in silence.

"Look the point is." She snaps. "We're not the bad guys. We may seem like it, our Alpha may seem like it, but he's not. So just…give him a chance."

I sigh, "I'm trying, okay? But why—why are you telling me this?"

She stays silent. "I like you. You'll make a good Luna." She mutters albeit begrudgingly. "I think our Alpha needs you."

And then I feel something inside of me, that makes me feel stronger. Believed in. A sense of responsibility, a sense of leadership courses through me. Her words recruit a wave of hope in me.

"What I first thought about your pack, and their leader, wasn't…the nicest of things." I start off. "But I had my reasons, and so do the rest of the werewolves. Someone out there probably lost a loved one in battle, and that wasn't your fault. It was your Alpha's fault—Well, your used-to-be-Alpha." I correct. "But the point is, you just need to give time to everyone else to realize it, that's all."

She stays silent, probably pondering my words. Then she turns to me, a small smile on her lips. Probably the first one, I've seen on her face, "Tha—"

She doesn't get to finish her words.

Because both of us freeze suddenly, sniffing the air as a light stench fills the air.

As soon as that same creepy smell hits my nose, all other thoughts are disposed from my mind.

That horrible, slithery, creepy, ash stench can mean only one thing.

Vampires.

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you are guys, the next chapter. Hope you like it. Just a shout out to all my readers, your reviews are amazing, and all my silent readers, love ya too! :)**

**And yes this chapter is really short. It's just a filler, I'm really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

While we are mourning the loss of our friend,

others are rejoicing to meet him behind the veil.

-John Taylor

**Feb, 3, 2014; Blackmoon Pack Territory**

It's as if the vampires perfectly timed this moment.

As soon as Franchesca and I had realized it was them, they attacked. They started flying at us and hissing and snarling like snakes.

"God dammit!" Franchesca cursed, as she and I split up. She got cornered by two of the vampires. A female, and another short one. While a rather bulky one lunged at me, making me fall to the ground.

Quickly I figured it'd be easier to fight in my wolf form, so I jumped up, and lunged at the vamp, hoping to buy some time.

It worked, he fell to the ground me on top, and I delivered a few punches to the face before he flipped me off of him. I staggered up and kicked as hard as I could making him fall back into a couple of pointy shrubs.

That'll do.

Taking a deep breath, I channeled all my energy, all my focus, onto my wolf.

Power coursed through me, and I could practically feel my strength heightening.

Once I was in my white wolf form, I lunged at the vamp still on the ground and bit into his neck, right until it snapped.

Then I looked around, Franchesca was helping Rick fight off a rather bulky one, while Dylan was no where to be seen.

But the fact that was scary, was that besides the stench of vampire blood, there was heavy werewolf blood too.

Rick growled catching my attention and he motioned his neck towards a pathway through the dense trees.

I realized he was telling me where Dylan went and that maybe so, he was in trouble.

Howling, I sprinted off into the direction he had pointed at. My blood was running thick, my veins on fire, my feet seemed to carry me on my own, and there was a chilling type feeling in my heart.

Then my blood ran cold.

Ice cold veins and a frozen heart.

Standing in front of me was that same vampire who had captured me. That same sinister grin, and the same hardened eyes.

And on his knees, bloodied and bruised was Dylan.

The vampire's hands were around his neck keeping him from falling to the floor.

I growled furiously taking a step closer.

"Ah, ah, ah." He spoke, tightening his hands, which halted my steps. _Don't hurt him! _I quickly stepped back and he loosened. "Good girl. Now let's have a small talk." He spoke, implying for me to change into human form.

So I did.

He was the one with the cards, the leverage, the upper hand.

"Let him go." I spoke coldly.

He ignored me, "That was a very nasty thing you did, running away from us." He grinned. "But that's on you, now you've just brought more hurt and danger to others."

"I said let him go."

He shook his head pityingly looking down at Dylan, "Good kid."

And then he did it.

He snapped his neck and struck a blade through his chest.

Dylan's limp body fell to the ground, his body tuning lifeless.

Dead.

He was dead.

I screamed lunging at the fucking vampire, but he had ran away whispering; "This is just the beginning." And leaving me to cry in agony.

* * *

Breathing heavily I wake up with a gasp, my body covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

Glancing around the room, I notice everything is foreign.

I'm not in my room on my bed at the Northwood Pack.

I'm not in my bed at the Blackmoon Pack either.

The sheets are cold, but comfortable and the scent is musky yet fresh like the forest. The room is plain a collaboration of black, white and grey furniture, with no pictures or things out.

It reminds me of Austin.

That's whose room this probably is! Austin's! What am I doing in his room? What hap—

…

…

…

The attack.

The vampires.

Dylan.

He's dead.

Gone. Deceased. _Murdered_.

Murdered because of me.

He was murdered because of me.

Why did I move here in the first place? Because it was _safe_? How in the hell is this safe!? Not for me but for the people around me as well! I should have stayed, no I should have—I should have left. Moved. Became a rogue or something.

I start crying. Sniffles turn into sobs, and I'm full on whimpering and weeping.

_**Ally stop. Stop it. If we had stayed at the Northwood Pack, then the vampires would have easily overpowered us and taken over the pack. Staying here the vampires are scared. You don't know how much death would have happened if you had stayed. I'm sorry, it wasn't fair how he died. But the only thing we can do is mourn and seeing as what Morris said, help avenge his death.**_

_It was a warning, they're telling me…that more of this coul—will happen. They're trying to scare me._

_**Which is why I'm telling you to fight back. Sitting here held up will not change the fact that the vampire's want you nor will giving up. **_

The door opens snapping me out of my thoughts, and in enters Austin looking even more dark, tired and gloomy. My heart instantly quickens, but the guilt inside of me doubles.

This has probably took a toll on him as well as everyone else too.

I stiffen sitting up in bed, and he stands there his eyes raking over my tear stained face.

We just sit/stand there in silence for a while. Then he softens his face just a little, and in a hesitant voice, he asks, "Are you okay?"

Sniffling and wiping the remainder of my tears, I nod, "I'm fine." Pausing, I ask, "A-are you okay?"

He sighs, nodding his head and walking back to the door to exit. He pauses in the doorway. "We're holding a burial for him, today. I just came…to check up on you and see if you're going."

"A burial is only for his pack members."

"He'd want you there."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleh, it's late guys. But I figured you guys deserved a better chapter after the shitty one I updated earlier. Anyway here it is, hope you like it, reviews are amazing so please do. **

**Also can we just talk about SEASON 4 BEING OFFICIAL! Plus in the RDMA's, Laura's looking fan-fucking-perff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**February, 14, 2014; Blackmoon Pack Territory**

I had woken up at dawn thinking today was just going to be another day. A day full of endless nothing besides waiting for the inevitable.

But I was wrong. So very, very wrong.

I had woken up at dawn, it was still dark outside, the crickets were chirping, and it was unbelievably cold.

The open window was letting the cold wind in.

–It was shut last night.

Frowning in confusion I had sleepily gotten up to shut it. But my confusion grew as I saw something red smeared at the sill.

It trailed down to the floor, all the way to the last drawer in the large cabinet.

It was blood.

I was like in some sort of trance, my heart was beating and I was oh so scared, but I wanted to desperately know what this was.

With furrowed eyebrows I slowly pulled open the empty drawer and inside was a box. It was small, nothing fancy, wooden with a small _A _engraved on the top.

But my heart froze when I opened it, inside was a—bloody heart.

A real live red bloody heart just sitting in the box, seeming to be just ripped out of someone's chest by hand.

I screamed.

AQPOIUYWTGEFDHSJUIKOLPOWSKIJDHGFCHDSJKSODIJHGSJKSIDHG

I sit there a cup of coffee in hand with a blanket draped over my shoulders, while Evan and some of the pack wolves discuss the situation. My eyes are wide and my whole body is shivering.

I want nothing more than a hand on my shoulder, just a familiar face.

I haven't been able to get in contact with Morris. He's supposed to call me, he's supposed to tell me what to do, he told me he'd sort this vampire thing out then tell me what to do, but he hasn't done anything. I need him here with me.

And I can't even have the comfort of my mate either, not even being able to see him.

Why you ask?

Let me explain;

Austin had left last night for "important business" as Evan put it. And I didn't even know! He just…left. After I found the horrendous thing in my room, my scream must have alerted Evan who was put on "babysitting Ally" duty by Austin.

He came barging in, and all I wanted was a hug. I was shaking, standing there completely frozen. I needed Austin's arms around me, he comforted me, I always felt protected around him.

But he wasn't there.

He was gone on his business.

Then Evan brought me out of the house, to one of the pack doctors to see if I was hurt in any way. There was a search throughout their whole territory for any sign of vampires.

They didn't find anything. Except the heart. It was a werewolf's.

"Ally." Evan says walking over to me and effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. He looks worried, and tired, with ragged hair and a softened look.

Sighing he takes a seat next to me,

"I'm sorry." He speaks quietly.

Letting out a breath I shake my head, "For what? This wasn't your fault."

It was my fault, all of this_ is_ my fault.

The vampires, of course, what did I think? That they'd leave me alone? What did that vamp say after killing Dylan; _it's just the beginning. _

The very thought that the vampires had been in my room, that they could have done anything to me while I was asleep, that thought just has me wishing I were dead now.

But they didn't.

But they could have.

But they didn't.

I was in their grasp, and yet all they chose to do was scare me. Why?

"Austin…He'll be back in a few days." Evan informs me. "I know you're mad at him but trust me, he left for a good reason." He says.

And I just nod, not for once my anger dampening towards my so called mate.

* * *

**February, 17, 2014; Blackmoon Pack Territory**

I'm angry. Pissed. Furious even.

At the vampires. At Austin. At the whole world.

I've been in lock down.

Staying in a small room in the center of the town so there's a less of a chance of me getting attacked. And the door stays locked, plus there's always werewolf bodyguards outside the door to make sure nothing gets in—

Or out.

And the funny part?

This is all Austin's doing.

Evan had to tell him what happened, and as soon as he did, he ordered all this.

Fuck him.

How dare he treat me like this.

Sure I was scared, and completely creeped out, but he wasn't there to do anything.

My wolf talked to me, she told me that there's no use sitting around doing nothing. A few months ago, I was whining about being treated like a child, and that's exactly what I've been doing.

It's time to take action, to do something.

And I know _just_ what to do.

But first I need to get out of here, and what more reasonable way than the window. I know for a fact that the two outside won't let me out, so I'll go from there and be back in time so they won't even notice I was gone.

Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the said window making sure there's no one in sight. It's morning, light so there won't be any chance that vampires might attack.

I push open the rusted window, and pull myself out, shivering at the cold morning breeze. Then I jump down onto the lightly snow dusted ground, and start walking down the small path to the lake.

I'm gonna try to use my "ability" today.

I'm going to do it.

There's a small place near the lake that looks just like my place I used to go to back at my pack. That's where I'm going to practice.

I've been itching to do something about it. Just sitting there knowing there's so much more than I can imagine inside of me, I can't comprehend that it's me, it's really _me_.

Once I make it to my destination, I just stand there staring at the horizon and a thought occurs to me.

_I…have no idea what to do._

_**I figured this would happen. **_

_Oh I'm sorry, there weren't many books or information about how to use your powers that only one other werewolf had, you know?_

_**Think Ally, remember that day at the Forbidden Forest?**_

_When we met Austin? Yeah, why?_

_**Afterwards Morris had said something about your emotions running high, that, that was why you had accidently used them.**_

_So maybe my emotions control my powers?_

_**You could give it a shot. **_

So with a determined intake of breath I begin.

Standing there, eyes clenched, and body stiffened.

_**Ally…What are you doing?**_

_I-I'm trying to use my emotions. _

_**Clearly that's not working or you're doing it wrong, probably the latter.**_

_Okay, fine what should I do then?_

_**Focus. Focus on your feelings. Make yourself feel, think about what you've felt over the past few months.**_

So I do.

I focus on the fear I had felt when I was kidnapped. The joy when I had been found. The surprise when Morris had told me about myself. Abandonment from Austin. The sadness when Dylan died. And most of all rage towards all the vampires.

Opening my eyes I realize the wind and snow around me is starting to pick up, and I nearly burst with excitement. I decide to focus on my most constant feeling:

Anger.

The vampires. They kidnapped me. Hurt me. Invaded my room. Took away my sense of security. Making me get locked up like some sort of precious china leverage. They fucking killed my friend, payed games with my head like I'm some sort of puppet! And Austin. My own mate. He abandoned me, left me, he ignores me, treats me like some dam child that's just whining for him to play with her. Except though, when a tragedy happens. Then he says some words. And then leaves abruptly. And that's right when I need him most.

_He_ wanted me to come with him. It was he who suggested it, not me. We were supposed to sort it out together! He isn't even giving me a choice! Leaving me, and ignoring me is making my decision, I'm going to have to reject him! And it'll break the both of us. And it's all going to be _his _fault!

Screaming out in rage, the snow around me swirls and the wind starts howling.

_**Good now just—Just control it Ally. Damper it, hold it, let your powers course in you.**_

Nodding determinedly, I get into stance and hold my hands out. Then I focus all my energy onto the cold around me, letting it course through me, through my veins.

And slowly just slowly, the winds stop and the snow falls to the ground almost as if nothing happened. I feel a rush of power flow through me. And slowly my hands start to turn a lighter shade, ice seems to be forming on them, and despite the situation, I giggle.

_I'm doing it, I'm actually getting the hang of this!_

I can practically feel my wolf's motherly smile.

Turning around to one of the olive trees, I take a deep breath and slowly form a layer of ice on the tree's bark, engraving _Ally _on the tree for practice.

I turn around and form a small ball of snow letting it explode into small snowflakes with a flick of my wrist.

I laugh merrily.

I make the snow around me pick up, rolling them into balls and forming a small snowman.

Then with a small smirk, I start to form all sorts of shapes and things with snow and ice. Flowers, animals, and different made up shapes.

_This is awesome!_

_**Indeed it is, and soon you'll get even better.**_

* * *

**So excuse my mistakes, hope you liked it. Review. :) **


End file.
